Confesiones
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Cuando Momoko logró decirle sobre sus sentimientos a Brick, dijo algo que no sabe si fue para bien o mal/ Butch se siente frustrado cuando Kaoru "no cae ante sus encantos"/Miyako tiene miedo a hablarle a Boomer, sin saber que el sentimiento es mutuo /Tú me gustas mucho/Si deseas, úsala/¡Deja de acosarme!/Tú me quieres así/G-Gracias/¿Acaso no entiendes de que te quiero en verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Confesiones**

 _Holi, he vuelto con un nuevo fic, pero este puede que lo termine pronto, ya que, son como 8 capítulos que ya los tengo fríamente calculado, o quizás 6 capítulos XD, así que aquí no van a participar mis queridos personajes n.n**, que taaaaaanto estimo~~ n.n, bueno, los leo abajo._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de VOCALOID n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

 **Cap 1: Ensayo de confesión...(Introducir Akagami no Shirakuyi, fandub Belthy)**

 _*Melodía*_

-Oye, espera-le dijo una pelirroja a un ojirojo quien sólo la volteó a ver confundido.

-¿Qué?-dijo él.

-Em...esto...quédate un ratito aquí ¿Si?-le preguntó ella haciendo carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-Está bien-dijo resignado el pelirrojo, ¿Cómo decirle no a esa carita? Obviando el tierno sonrojo de la chica que combinaba a la perfección con esos lindos ojos rosas.

.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?-le preguntó el ojirojo.

-Pues esto...que tú...m-me-tartamudeó la chica, estaba muy nerviosa, Brick había sido su amigo incondicional, lo conocía hace tanto, y hace tan sólo dos semanas se había percatado de sus sentimientos hacia el ojirojo.

-Dime Momoko, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-la animó Brick.

 _Aún sigue siendo indeciso el inicio_

 _Quiero poder elegir mis palabras_

-Pues quiero decirte que me disculpes que sea tan repentina pero...tú...-intentó decir la chica, así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo gritó-¡TÚ ME GUSTAS!¡H-HACE MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO!-le gritó, estaba con los ojos cerrados, y su cara estaba hecha un tomate.

 _Pero no sé controlar lo que digo sin pensarlo._

 _Porque mis sentimientos se alocan_

Hubo un gran silencio entre ambos...ambos estaban sonrojados, sin embargo, había una diferencia...la muchacha permanecía angustiada ante la respuesta de su amigo y el pelirrojo permanecía confundido y sin saber qué hacer o decir. La chica fue quien rompió el silencio.

 _Poco a poco...caminando~_

 _Las esperanzas están conmigo_

-Eee...-alargó Momoko.

-¿Eee?-la animó a seguir con la cabeza ladeada.

-Eeeera un ensayo ¿Sabes?-dijo inocentemente, mientras volteaba la cabeza fingiéndose inocente, y se volteaba al lado contrario, intentando ocultar su rostro e intentando organizar sus ideas ante la improvisación que había hecho.

 _Serán eternas_

 _Puedes verme ya_

Brick sólo se cayó estilo anime.

-¡Serás tonta!-le gritó sonrojado, mientras le daba un pequeño cocacho, aprovechándose de que era una cabeza más alto que la pelirroja.

-Auch-se quejó ella-Auch-se volvió a quejar ante el otro golpe que le dio su amigo.

 _Sigo esperándote en este lugar_

 _La línea que yo dibujé está donde tú vayas_

-Seguiría dándote otros cocachos, pero me denunciarían por abuso de menores de 12 años-dijo burlón.

 _Puedo continuar_

 _Quiero alcanzarte para segur tu camino_

 _Y poder ver tu sonrisa en un mañana_

-¡No soy tan pequeña!-se quejó en forma chibi.

-Eres tan pequeña que podría llevarte en mi bolsillo, y servirías para ser una mascota-agregó burlón haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por ella, quien quiso atacarlo, pero él detuvo su cabeza con una mano, provocando que no le atinara ni un golpe.

-¡Serás...!-dijo ella.

-Podría llevarte como mascota, pero gastaría mucho, e incluso me quedaría pobre con la comida-se fingió necesitado de dinero-Es que tú comes tanto~~-agregó burlón

-¡Ya verás!-continúo diciendo Momoko.

 _Ya verás~_

 _Ya lo verás~~_

.

-POV Momoko-

-¡Llegué a casa!-le avisé a mi hermana menor sobre mi llegada, ella tiene 14 años y yo 16, demonios...no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir decir eso, pero mañana tendré que decírselo.

-Fin del POV Momoko-

La pelirroja suspiró y subió las escaleras para poder llegar a su cuarto. Cuando llegó marcó un número en su celular se lo llevó al oído esperando que su amiga contestara

-¿Miyako?-preguntó Momoko.

-¿S-Si?-dijo ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó algo insegura

-¡Es que aún no lo logré!-dijo desesperada.

-Vaya, para la próxima te acompañaré ¿Vale?-le preguntó.

-Gracias amiga, ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?-le preguntó.

-¡Soy una tonta!-gritó-¡Cuando se lo logré decir! ¡Dije que era un ensayo!-agregó.

-¿En serio?-dijo incrédula.

-¡SI!-chilló la pelirroja.

-Bueno, me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero me voy a dar un baño, es mucho estrés el no poder hablarle-

-Buena idea, también me daré un baño-dijo Momoko.

-Oye, ¿Podrías llamar a Kaoru? Hoy la vi hecha una furia, y no sé por qué-dijo Miyako.

-Bien-dijo ella confundida.

-Bueno, sayonara~-dijo ella.

-Adiós...-cortó la llamada y decidió llamar a su amiga.

-¡¿QUIÉN?!-escuchó el grito furibundo de su amiga.

-Y-Yo, Momoko-tartamudeó, tenía miedo de la furia de su amiga.

-Ah, eras tú, lo siento Momoko, pero es que ese idiota...me está hartando-maldijo Kaoru.

-Si, Miyako me contó que la estabas pasando furiosa, ¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Momoko.

-Bah, después les cuento, ¿Si? Ahora no estoy de humor-dijo ella.

-Bueno, adiós-dijo ella.

-Chau-le dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno a tomarme un baño-dijo Momoko, mientras se dirigía a su baño.

.

-ERES UNA TONTA-se maldijo a si misma-TONTA, TONTA, TONTA, TONTAAAA-se dijo a sí misma.

Brrrrrrp~ fue el sonido que produjo el que tuviera media cara debajo del agua.

-ERES UNA TONTA-se dijo a sí misma.

¡SPLASH!~ ese fue el ruido provocado por el que sumergiese su cara en la bañera, para que después lo sacara.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR, LOCA!-le gritó su hermana menor.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡O TE DEJO SIN CENAR!-le gritó, pues ellas vivían solas.

-¡NO, ESO NO~~~!-chilló Kuriko.

-¡PUES NO ME FASTIDIES!-

.

La chica tenía su largo cabello aún húmedo por el baño, y lo estaba cepillando, en eso, recibe un mensaje de Brick, sostuvo su celular y leyó el mensaje:

 _"Ojalá tengas suerte mañana, si no lo logras hacer, yo mismo haré que se lo digas, ni se te ocurra intimidarte_

 _Psdt: O hago que se lo digas o te pego un cocacho, de esos de los que te duelen, además NO te invitaré dulces del mi frasco especial."_

La pelirroja suspiró, él no tenía idea de que, a quien se l declararía sería a él, pero ya tenía más ánimos con el hecho de que su amigo la estuviese apoyando, aunque quisiese decir que no le importaba que se le declarara a otro chico, eso la entristeció un poco.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la pelirroja se encontraba desayunando, según la TV, decía que era su día de suerte, por el horóscopo, ya que, ella era Aries, eso la animó aún más; se maquilló levemente para ese día tan especial y decidió llevar su moño gigante, ¿Hace cuánto ya que no lo usaba para hacerse una cola de caballo? ¿Tres años? Pues ahora lo usaba para hacerse una trenza que la hacía ver más madura.

-¡BIEN! ¡YA ESTOY LISTA! ¡ÁNIMOS!-se animó a si misma.

-Ya me voy~-dijo su hermana, retirándose del lugar confundida por los gritos de su hermana mayor.

.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?-preguntó confundido Brick.

-Pues sí, quería que me esperases en el mismo lugar de ayer a las 2:30pm-dijo Momoko.

-Bueno, supongo que será tu último ensayo...-dijo resignado.

-Si...mi último ensayo...-dijo en un susurro que sólo fue audible para ella.

.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí-dijo Brick.

-Brick, bueno, en realidad, quiero pedirte disculpas-dijo ella.

-¿Eh?-dijo él confundido.

-Es que...te mentí...

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó confundido.

-En realidad, lo de ayer no...-tragó saliva-fue un ensayo, era verdad lo que te dije...¡Tú me gustas, Brick!-agregó sonrojada.

Como el día anterior hubo un gran silencio, sin embargo, esta vez fue el chico quien rompió el silencio.

-Mira qué curioso...-dijo él, mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba-Yo también siento lo mismo-le susurró al oído.

Momoko estaba con los ojos cristalizados, no podía creerlo...¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad él sentía lo mismo?

-No me está jugando una mala broma ¿Verdad?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo puedo bromear con eso?-le preguntó.

-Eres Brick, eres capaz de hacerlo-dijo, intentando no llorar.

-Pero al parecer, así tú me quieres-dijo burlón.

.

 _Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, sé que no debería estar subiendo, pero es que este fic tiene muy pcoos capítulos y como dije todo está fríamente calculado, así que quizás lo termine pronto, pero subo esto para no dejarlos sin algo que leer._

 _Sayonara~_

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confesiones**

 _Holiwi ¿Qué hacen? Si, lo sé este es uno de los fics más simples que he hecho y esho me gusta, si, a mi me gusta decir "esho" en vez de eso XD, la psicóloga dice que soy rara ewe, a quien engaño nunca fui a la psicóloga porque me mandaron de frente a un loquero, ¡Pero no pudieron conmigo! MUAJAJAJA*cof cof*JAJAJA XD, lo siento, es que, hoy una de mis compañeras me hizo tragar un pedacito de lanita, por accidente, claro, y casi me muero, pero...estoy viva XD, no se preocupen, la lanita salió XD, no sé si yo la boté o ella suplicaba por salir ewe, bueno, no sé porque me encanta hacer resheno reshenoso X3, bueno, empecemos, por cierto, ¿Quieren que inserte a los morados?Sólo respondan y los pongo n.n, ya veré como, siempre lo hago MUAJAJAJA._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de VOCALOID n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

 **Cap 2: Ensayo de confesión...Another history(Otra historia)**

.POV Brick.

-Oye, espera-me dijo Momoko.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté, ¿Qué querrá?

-Em...esto...quédate un ratito aquí ¿Si?-me preguntó ella haciendo carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-Está bien-dije resignado, es que se ve tan tierna con ese sonrojo y con esa carita, pues sí, me gusta, lo descubría hace apenas 3 semanas, pero soy tan cobarde que no soy capaz de decírselo, además me dijo que le gustaba alguien...

.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?-le pregunté.

-Pues esto...que tú...m-me-tartamudeó, un momento, yo no soy tonto, y creo saber que va a decirme, pero no estoy seguro, así que no me adelantaré a nada...pero no puede ser cierto ¿O si?

-Dime Momoko, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-la animé, con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Pues quiero decirte que me disculpes que sea tan repentina pero...tú...-intentó decirme, cuando vi que tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó algo que yo no me lo esperaba-¡TÚ ME GUSTAS!¡H-HACE MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO!-me gritó, estaba con los ojos cerrados, y su cara estaba hecha un tomate, probablemente, así me veía yo.

No fui lo suficientemente valiente para decir algo, pero me daban ganas tremendas de decirle que también me gustaba y tenerla para mí solo, y poder por fin abrazarla como había querido hace unas semanas, como pareja; en eso, escuché su voz.

-Eee...-alargó la letra

-¿Eee?-la animé a seguir con la cabeza ladeada.

-Eeeera un ensayo ¿Sabes?-me dijo inocentemente, mientras volteaba la cabeza inocente, y se volteaba al lado contrario.

Yo sólo me caí, juraría que parecía un anime.

-¡Serás tonta!-le grité, mientras le daba un cocacho, aprovechándome de mi altura. ¡Esa tonta! ¿Cómo se le ocurre jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma? Un momento ¿Un ensayo? Eso quiere decir que...le gusta otro chico...

-Auch-se quejó ella-Auch-se volvió a quejar ante el otro golpe que le di.

-Seguiría dándote otros cocachos, pero me denunciarían por abuso de menores de 12 años-dijo burlón, para poder controlar la furia de ir a su casa buscar su diario, ver quién era el tipo al que se le había ocurrido entrar al corazón de Momoko y hacerlo trizas.

-¡No soy tan pequeña!-se quejó, juro que parecía una niñita, pero...bajo ese aspecto infantil sé que puede volverse fría y calculadora cuando lo desea, por eso se volvió tan popular, ¿Y si no me pongo celoso? ¿De quiénes? Ya los espanté hace un par de años, así que no hay que preocuparse jeje.

-Eres tan pequeña que podría llevarte en mi bolsillo, y servirías para ser una mascota-agregé burlón haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por ella, quiso atacarme, pero detuve su cabeza con una mano, provocando que no me atinara ni un golpe.

-¡Serás...!-me dijo ella.

-Podría llevarte como mascota, pero gastaría mucho, e incluso me quedaría pobre con la comida-continúe, intentando aligerar el ambiente-Es que tú comes tanto~~-agregué burlón.

-¡Ya verás!-continúo diciendo Momoko.

 _._

-¡Ya llegué!

Cuando llegué a casa, y entré a mi habitación, recibí una llamada de Boomer.

-¿Si?-le pregunté.

-¡SOY UN IDIOTA!-me gritó.

-¡¿Y YO QUÉ?!-le pregunté-¡MOMOKO ME USÓ PARA SU ENSAYO DE CONFESIÓN!-agregué.

-¿En serio?-me preguntó incrédulo.

-Si-suspiré-Cuando me lo dijo, me lo había creído, esa tonta-agregué, Boomer era el único que sabía que me gustaba Momoko, ni Butch lo sabía, creo, al menos yo no le dije nada.

-Oye, hazme el favor de fastidiar a Butch por mí, estoy ocupada, Hikari vino de mal humor, ¿Notaste algo raro en tu hermano? ¿O en Yuki?-me preguntó, era cierto, ni los había visto rondar por la casa, quizás porque llegué tarde, se quisieron ir solos.

-Ni los vi, pero bueno, molestaré a Butch para subirme el ánimo.-dije divertido.

-Bien, me cuentas que lo tiene tan fastidiado, así su sufrimiento será doble.

-Bien-dije, para después cortarle y llamar a Butch, cuando contestó, alejé el teléfono de mi oído.

-¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!-oí el grito de mi amigo azabache, sip, estaba de mal humor.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien no cae en, según tú, tus encantos?-le pregunté burlón.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!-me gritó.

-Quizás ella sea perfecta para ti, después de todo no cayó tan fácil como las demás, como lo esperabas-agregué burlón, es divertido, fingir estar tranquilo cuando otro está enojado.

-Si si, ¿Y qué me dices de la ojirosada? Eh, ¿Qué me dices?-me preguntó, intentando fastidiarme.

-Bah, sabes que no lo vas a lograr-le dije.

-Si claro, bueno, tengo que planear cómo hacer que caiga ante mis encantos-dijo Butch.

-Yo que tú me rindo, socio, Kaoru es muy terca, Momoko me lo mencionó varias veces-le recordé a mi hermano.

-¡No me importa! ¡La quiero y punto final!-y me cortó, vaya que es terco y masoquista.

En eso me puse a pensar en Momoko, ¿Qué estará haciendo? Bueno, creo que lo mejor será enviarle un mensaje alentador, así sabrá que no me olvidé de ella, o al menos que se acuerde que tiene que hacerlo, porque...no me queda otra opción más que actuar como la buena figura de amigo que creé ante ella, el mensaje me quedó así:

 _"Ojalá tengas suerte mañana, si no lo logras hacer, yo mismo haré que se lo digas, ni se te ocurra intimidarte_

 _Psdt: O hago que se lo digas o te pego un cocacho, de esos de los que te duelen, además NO te invitaré dulces del mi frasco especial."_

Estaba por resignarme a enviárselo, lo releí y recordé que ella se le declararía a otro chico, quise lanzar el celular al suelo, pero después me lancé a la cama y lo envíe, ya resignado.

.

Según la TV, es el día de suerte de Momoko, supongo que eso la habrá llenado de más energía.

-¡BRICK! ¡APÚRATE! ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!-me gritó Yuki.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NOS FUÉRAMOS SOLOS!-escuché la voz de Hiroto.

-¡YA VOY!-les grité, este par...

.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?-le pregunté confundido.

-Pues sí, quería que me esperases en el mismo lugar de ayer a las 2:30pm-me dijo ella.

-Bueno, supongo que será tu último ensayo...-dije resignado, después, ella daría la declaración real, con otro chico.

.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí-le dije.

-Brick, bueno, en realidad, quiero pedirte disculpas-me dijo, un momento ¿Qué?

-¿Eh?-

-Es que...te mentí...-esto es raro, ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunté confundido.

-En realidad, lo de ayer no...-tragó saliva-fue un ensayo, era verdad lo que te dije...¡Tú me gustas, Brick!-¿Dijo lo que creo? Lo de ayer...¿Fue real? ¿Y lo está repitiendo?

Como ayer hubo un silencio entre nosotros, pero esta vez decidí tomar la palabra, a pesar de que mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza-

-Mira qué curioso...-dije mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba-Yo también siento lo mismo-le susurré al oído.

Por fin podía sentirla entre mis brazos...y aspirar su aroma.

-No me estás jugando una mala broma ¿Verdad?-me preguntó.

-¿Cómo puedo bromear con eso?-

-Eres Brick, eres capaz de hacerlo-me dijo eso y tuve la respuesta perfecta.

-Pero al parecer, así tú me quieres-

.

 _Holis, sé que me dirán que subo demasiado pronto, pero es que quiero terminar con este fic rápido, porque esto es algo random que salió de mi cabeza XD, además, quiero actualizar las demás historias, este fic es como una señal de que estoy viva XD_

 _mika hikorito: ¿También te pasa? Mi hermano una vez me pegó DX, le devolví el golpe y pos...terminé perdiendo XD, qué alegría que te haya gustado, este fic es para reconfortar a mi corazoncito, y que no lo carcuma la culpa, porque quizás tarde en actualizar, estoy buscando inspiración, porqeu de nada me vale escribir sin ella ewe._

 _Sayonara~_

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Confesiones**

 _¡Holas! Pues sí, como leen, la maniática que soy ha vuelto para traumarlos con sus historias XD, bueno aquí tengo con una historia de los verdes, sip, los explosivos verdes X3, los leo abajo._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de VOCALOID n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

 **Cap.3: ¡Narcisista Delirante!**

-¿No va a haber día en el que no me fastidies?-le preguntó ella con un tic en el ojo, dirigiéndose al chico que estaba detrás suyo.

-Hump, el problema eres tú; te haces la difícil y no caes ante mis encantos-dijo él arrogantemente, lanzándole una mirada coqueta.

-No me hago la difícil, no te quiero que es otra cosa-dijo ella, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Todas las chicas en las que fijo el blanco han caído, ¿Por qué tú no?-dijo arrogante.

-Porque no soy "otra"-dijo ella-No sé cuándo lo entenderás, Butch.

-Si, ya me di cuenta-dijo el azabache.

-¡Pues vete!-le gritó, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

Este movimiento fue aprovechado por Butch, para sostenerla de la cintura y acercarla a él.

-Jaja qué lenta, pequeña Kaoru-le dijo, mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Suéltame si no quieres que te deje irreconocible hasta para tu hermana-lo amenazó, levemente sonrojada.

-Bueno, con eso basta por hoy-dijo, mientras la soltaba de su agarre.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó ella confundida, usualmente, tenía que acceder a los golpes para hacer que la suelte.

-Hice que te sonrojaras, y eso me basta...-dijo él, mientras se acercaba a su espacio personal, otra vez-por hoy-agregó, para después alejarse.

-¡Eres...eres...UN NARCISISTA! ¡SI, ESO! ¡NARCISISTA DELIRANTE! ¡TE ODIO, BUTCH! ¡ALGÚN DÍA ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡¿OÍSTE?!-le gritó furiosa, aún sonrojada por el hecho de que hayan invadido su espacio personal.

-¡Me odias por ser tan lindo, nena!-le dijo él burlón.

-Ja, si claro-dijo sarcástica, mientras se iba hacia el otro lado, pero se percató de algo-¡NO ME DIGAS NENA!

.

-¡Ya llegué!-dijo enojada, mientras subía directamente hacia su cuarto, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Oye Kaoru, ¿Una pelea?-le preguntó, pero se arrepintió al ver el aura asesina de su hermana.

-Claro que sí hermanito, necesito desahogarme, perdón, practicar-dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-No dije nada-dijo Dai nervioso, mientras desaparecía como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque quizás veía a un demonio de verdad frente a sus ojos si se quedaba unos segundos más allí parado.

-Más te vale-dijo ella, para después entrar a su habitación.

-¡Como lo odio!-gritó, se tiró a su cama, vio la almohada, la sostuvo entre sus manos e hizo algo que no pensaba hacer, gritar-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sus gritos fueron ahogados por la almohada, después la quitó de su rostro y la tiró.

-Vaya, si sirve hacer eso-dijo ella-Y yo que la usaba para golpearla-en eso recordó lo nerviosa que se puso cuando Butch se acercó a su espacio personal-LO ODIO POR ESO, ¡ARGTH!

En eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo agarró de mala gana y contestó.

-¡¿QUIÉN?!-gritó ella.

-Y-Yo, Momoko-tartamudeó.

-Ah, eras tú, lo siento Momoko, pero es que ese idiota...me está hartando-se disculpó la azabache-

-Si, Miyako me contó que la estabas pasando furiosa, ¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Momoko.

-Bah, después les cuento, ¿Si? Ahora no estoy de humor-le restó importancia, no quería desquitarse con su amiga.

-Bueno, adiós-dijo ella.

-Chau-le dijo Kaoru, agarró el teléfono y lo dejó en el estante, vio la almohada de nuevo-Quizás sigas sirviendo para golpear-dijo ella, mientras sonreía de forma malévola.

 ** _.POV Kaoru._**

Argth, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIOOOO; lo odio porque es el único que hace que me ponga levemente nerviosa y que me hace sentir rara, ¡POR ESO LO ODIO!...Pero, no estoy dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer, no, ESO NO, además sé que se aburrirá...e irá con otra, sólo debo aguantar unas semanas más, es lo más probable; aún recuerdo como llegó a mi vida, y con él, los problemas, hace unos 2 meses.

 **Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Momoko, no es justo!-le gritó una azabache a la pelirroja que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Sólo hazme ese favor-dijo haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-¡NO QUIERO!-le gritó.

-Ash, te pagaré-dijo resignada.

-Bueno, si lo pones así...-reflexionó.

-Bien, gracias~-dijo, mientras se iba.

-Demonios...-murmuró ella-Bueno, ya que.

-¡Eres un maldito Brick!-se escuchó un grito.

-¡Socio, acéptalo, esa era la apuesta!-se escuchó una voz conocida para ella, era la voz del amigo de Momoko, Brick.

-¡Pero, no quiero ocupar tu turno para limpiar el salón!-en eso, Kaoru se quedó de piedra, ella en cierta parte, había aceptado limpiar porque supuestamente lo haría con alguien que conocía, con Brick.

-¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer!-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Salir con Momoko?-dijo sarcástico.

-¡Cállate y entra!-Brick empujó a un azabache hacia dentro, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Kaoru, le dirigió una mirada asesina y comenzó a barrer.(En Japón es costumbre que 2 alumnos se queden a limpiar el salón a final de clases, siempre turnándose.)

-Hump-dijo ella, cuando notó que el azabache se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Podrías barrer más allá?-le preguntó con una venita en su cabeza.

-No quiero-fue la respuesta del ojiverde.

-No me importa, sólo quiero que te alejes de mi-le dijo con brusquedad.

-Ja, si claro, admítelo, quieres que me acerque más-dijo burlón.

-¡Que no!-le gritó, mientras se separaba bruscamente.

-Ninguna chica se resiste a Butch Matsumoto-dijo arrogantemente.

-Pues vete acostumbrando a que te ignore-dijo ella.

-Supongo que esta apuesta no saldrá tan mal-murmuró para sí mismo.

-Te escuché-le dijo, sorprendiéndolo-

-¿Ves que te encanta escuchar hasta mi voz?-dijo arrogante.

Kaoru ya tenía un tic en el ojo, tanta arrogancia le iba a hacer vomitar.

-¡Tú no me interesas! ¿Entiendes?-le dijo bruscamente, amenazándolo con la escoba-

-Una tsundere, qué genial-dijo él-Esto será divertido, porque sé que en el fondo estás enamorada de mi.

-¡No soy tsundere!-le gritó ella-¡Y no estoy enamorada de ti!

-Ow, eso te hace más tierna-le dijo coqueto, mientras sostenía su mentón.

-¡No me toques!-le dijo, mientras lo empujaba. ¿Es qué acaso no estaba hablando en su idioma?

-Qué mona~-canturreó él.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero oír nada más de tu boca!-gritó.

 **Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di un suspiro resignado, desde ese día, él había estado coqueteándome el doble, desde ese día sentí las miradas furiosas de su club de fans, sabrá Dios que querrán hacerme un día de estos. Pero no me importa.

 ** _.-.-.-.-Fin POV Kaoru.-.-.-_**

La azabache se echó en su cama, cuando escuchó un grito.

-¡Kaoru! ¡El partido está por comenzar!-era el grito de Shou, su hermano menor.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo ella.

.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres?-le preguntó molesta la azabache, ese día no estaba de humor, había perdido algo importante para ella y sus amigas.

-Cálmate verdecita, creo que se te calló esto-le dijo Butch, mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos y sacaba un anillo que tenía una gemita verde y tenía una "P" en el centro que era de un tono más claro; era señal del grupo que habían creado y que la habían llevado a la fuerza de las "Powerpuff Girls Z", esos anillos eran símbolo de su amistad y del grupo infantil que habían creado.

A la ojiverde se le iluminaron los ojos, sentía que ya no podría ver a sus amigas a los ojos después de haberlo perdido.

-Gracias-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que lo sorprendió y que también lo logró sonrojar.

-Tómalo ¿Si?-le dijo él, volteando la mirada.

...

La azabache se levantó de su cama, otra vez había soñado con eso, esa situación había pasado hace un par de semanas, y casi siempre soñaba con eso, y eso la frustraba.

.

Kaoru caminaba hacia la salida, y notó la actitud de su amiga pelirroja muy rara.

-Miyako ¿Sabes que le pasa?-le preguntó a su amiga rubia-

-Nop-contestó ella.

-¿Qué tal si regresamos a casa juntas?-le preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa-Creo que ya sé lo que Momoko va a hacer.

-Me parece bien-dijo ella.

-Bueno, ya vámon...-fue interrumpida por un azabache.

-Me la llevaré un momento-dijo Butch, mientras arrastraba a la chica.

Miyako sólo los vio alejarse confundida, y luego sonrió divertida, para después soltar unas risitas, se había percatado de algo; pero ella no era la excepción en cuanto a líos amorosos se refería, con este pensamiento se sonrojó, y después sacudió la cabeza.

.

La chica se zafó de su agarre, y vio como el chico también se detenía.

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HACER ESO?-le preguntó ella furiosa-¿No puedes irte con otra chica? ¿Como siempre lo haces?

Sin embargo, ella no logró preveer que el chico la acorralaría a la pared.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-tartamudeó ella, al ver sus ojos verdes, estos parecían estar llenos de frustración.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me frustra?-le preguntó-Que pienses que me iré con otra chica.

-Me das razones para pensarlo-dijo ella.

-Yo nunca tuve nada con otra chica-afirmó él-Que ellas vinieran a mi no era mi culpa-agregó tenuemente arrogante.

-No te creo-dijo ella.

-También me frustra que no entiendas algo-dijo Butch, mientras se acercaba un poco más a su rostro.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida- _"¿Por qué no lo alejo? ¿Por qué mis piernas tiemblan? ¿Por qué? ¿Él es la razón de todo esto? ¡DIABLOS!"-_ pensó frustrada-¡Deja ya de acosarme!-le gritó de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no entiendes de que te quiero en verdad?-le preguntó, mientras acortaba aún más el espacio.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella confundida-¿De verdad?-le preguntó.

-Arght, Que te quiero-dijo, para después agregar-¿Por qué haces que lo repita? ¿No sabes lo difícil que es para mí haberlo dicho ya una vez?-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

-¿Sabes? Yo ya creía que estaba enferma-dijo Kaoru-Pensaba que los nervios y los sonrojos eran causa de una enfermedad-agregó, mientras volteaba la mirada sonrojada.

La azabache sintió como el chico sostenía su cintura y la abrazaba muy fuerte, en otro caso, ella hubiese optado por mandarlo a volar, pero este no era el caso...

-Sigo pensando que eres un Narcisista Delirante-le dijo burlona para aligerar el ambiente.

-Así te enamoraste de mí-le dijo Butch-Te dije que nadie se resistía a mis encantos.

-Vale, lo admito-dijo resignada-

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo de los verdes, y como ven los capítulos consisten en una perspectiva normal, con un toque de las chicas, y luego consiste en enfocar los sentimientos de los chicos, bueno, el siguiente capítulo consistirá en lo que Butch sintió alrededor de esta historia. Aquí mis traumáticos mensajes._

 _Laura249: Qué bien que te haya gustado, ojalá sigas leyendo este fic, y los demás que tengo preparados para un futuro no tan lejano n.n_

 _Sayonara~_

 _Siguiente capítulo: ¡Narcisista Delirante!...Another history(Otra historia)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Confesiones**

 _Holiwis, ahora vuelvo con otro capítulo de este fic tan corto que ya está planeado friamente...ya se me ocurrió una manera de introducir a los morados, que, aunque no lo hayan pedido, yo lo hago porque...pos no sé, creo que se me hizo costumbre torturarlos XD. Los leo abajo._

 _Psdt: Este es mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños XD_

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de VOCALOID n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

 **Cap.4: ¡Narcisista Delirante!...Another history(Otra historia)**

.Pov Butch.

-¿No va a haber día en el que no me fastidies?-me preguntó ella, ja, qué divertido es esto.

-Hump, el problema eres tú; te haces la difícil y no caes ante mis encantos-le dije divertido, ya quiero ver como explota.

-No me hago la difícil, no te quiero que es otra cosa-¿Hablará en serio?No creo...¿O si?

-Todas las chicas en las que fijo el blanco han caído, ¿Por qué tú no?-intenté fingir mi nerviosismo con una frase burlona.

-Porque no soy "otra"-oh, por supuesto que no es otra, ella es especial-No sé cuándo lo entenderás, Butch.-me gusta cuando ella dice mi nombre.

-Si, ya me di cuenta-le dije y vaya que es verdad.

-¡Pues vete!-me gritó, mientras giraba a verme, y se me ocurrió algo.

Aproveché ese movimiento, para sostenerla de la cintura y acercarla a mi.

-Jaja qué lenta, pequeña Kaoru-le dije, mientras veía sus bonitos ojos verdes.

-Suéltame si no quieres que te deje irreconocible hasta para tu hermana-me amenazó, y noté su tierno sonrojo.

-Bueno, con eso basta por hoy-dije, mientras la soltaba.

-¿De qué hablas?-me preguntó ella confundida, entiendo su confusión, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Hice que te sonrojaras, y eso me basta...-le dije, mientras me acercaba a su espacio personal, otra vez-por hoy-agregué, para después alejarme, probablemente explote en 3, 2, 1...

-¡Eres...eres...UN NARCISISTA! ¡SI, ESO! ¡NARCISISTA DELIRANTE!-¿Narcisista? Vaya, estuvo estudiando-¡TE ODIO, BUTCH! ¡ALGÚN DÍA ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡¿OÍSTE?!-me gritó, lo más probable, que furiosa.

-¡Me odias por ser tan lindo, nena!-le dije burlón.

-Ja, si claro-me dijo sarcástico, un momento, ¿Por qué no reclamará sobre...?-¡NO ME DIGAS NENA!-Ya decía yo, pero aún así, me llena de furia el saber que ella aún no ha caído en mis encantos, y aún más furioso me pone el hecho que yo no pueda decirle que en verdad la quiero.

.

-¡Ya llegué!-le avisé sobre mi llegada a mi hermana.

-¿Y cómo te fue?-me preguntó Natsuki, ella tiene 18 años, y "está a cargo de mí".

-No me preguntes-le contesté.

-Oooh~ ¿No me digas que la pequeña Kaoru no cae en tus encantos?-me preguntó burlona.

-¿Qué parte de no preguntes no has entendido?-le pregunté furioso.

-Ay, este chico tan malagradecido-dijo ella, ¿Yo? ¿Malagradecido? Si aquí el que hace las comidas diarias soy yo-Yo que me la paso estudiando y limpiando aquí-esa dramática.

-Me voy a mi cuarto-le dije, mientras me retiraba.

-Ingrato-fue lo último que escuché decir a mi hermana.

Subí a mi cuarto, y me tiré a la cama, vi el saco de boxear y sonreí divertido, era la manera de desquitarme sobre mi impotencia por no poder decirle lo que siento en verdad a Kaoru.

Comencé a golpearlo con fuerza, y comencé a recordar cómo ella había llegado a mi vida, y con ella, la primera vez que me puse nervioso de verdad.

 **Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Ahora que quieres Brick?-le pregunté.

-Que me sustituyas en mi turno para limpiar-dijo Brick con simpleza.

-Ah...Espera ¿Qué?-dije sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste-me dijo como si nada.

-¡Eres un maldito Brick!-le grité

-¡Socio, acéptalo, esa era la apuesta!-me refutó Brick, y era cierto, la apuesta consistía en que el que perdiera, haría lo que sea para el otro, y yo había perdido.

-¡Pero no quiero ocupar tu turno para limpiar el salón!-reclamé, tenía que salir de esta-

-¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer!-reclamó Brick.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Salir con Momoko?-dije sarcástico.

-¡Cállate y entra!-Brick, me empujó adentro del salón y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Lo primero fue a una azabache, que me dirigió una mirada asesina y comenzó a barrer...

-Hump-dijo ella, cuando notó que me acerqué a ella-¿Podrías barrer más allá?-me preguntó fastidiada al parecer.

-No quiero-fue mi respuesta.

-No me importa, sólo quiero que te alejes de mi-me dijo con brusquedad, oh qué linda.

-Ja, si claro, admítelo, quieres que me acerque más-dije burlón, quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar.

-¡Que no!-me gritó, mientras se separaba de mi. Grave error

-Ninguna chica se resiste a Butch Matsumoto-dije arrogantemente.

-Pues vete acostumbrando a que te ignore-me dijo, oh, eso no va a pasar.

-Supongo que esta apuesta no saldrá tan mal-murmuré para mi mismo.

-Te escuché-me dijo, admito que me sorprendí.

-¿Ves que te encanta escuchar hasta mi voz?-

-¡Tú no me interesas! ¿Entiendes?-me dijo bruscamente, amenazándome con la escoba-

-Una tsundere, qué genial. Esto será divertido, porque sé que en el fondo estás enamorada de mi.-dije, pues sí, las tsunderes son geniales.

-¡No soy tsundere!-me gritó ella-¡Y no estoy enamorada de ti!-Que niegue que es tsundere la hace más tierna, jaja, qué chistosa se ve.

-Ow, eso te hace más tierna-le dije coqueto, mientras sostenía su mentón.

-¡No me toques!-me dijo, mientras me empujaba.

-Qué mona~-canturreé, esa chica...era especial.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero oír nada más de tu boca!-me gritó, sip, la quiero para mí.

 **Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y como olvidar ese incidente, donde pude ver su hermosa sonrisa angelical.

.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres?-me preguntó fastidiada.

-Cálmate verdecita, creo que se te calló esto-le dije, mientras sacaba un pequeño anillo que tenía una gemita verde, sabía cuán importante era para ella, y a había visto preocupada; además noté que le faltaba eso.

Vi cómo se le iluminaron los ojos, se veía tan tierna...¿En qué diablos pienso?

-Gracias-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, sin querer, eso me logró poner nervioso.

-Tómalo ¿Si?-le dije volteando la mirada, si la miraba un poco más, me pondría más nervioso, y eso no era bueno para mi imagen.

...

Lo que más me frustra es que estoy consciente de que su sonrisa fue la más linda que vi en mi corta vida, la vi sonreír como nunca, para mí, parecía un ángel.

.

Visualicé a Kaoru y a su amiga rubia, Miyako; observé un momento como conversaban y la vi sonreír de nuevo, aunque no era como la otra, pero aún así le sentaba muy bien, ¡Diablos! Si sigo pensando en tonterías como esas, nunca lo lograré. Me acerqué hacia ellas, sostuve la mano de Kaoru y dije:

-Me la llevaré un momento-dije, mientras me llevaba a Kaoru, escuché unas pequeñas risitas, ña, no me importa

Kaoru se zafó de mi agarre, también me detuve, para quedar frente a ella.

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HACER ESO?-me preguntó ella furiosa-¿No puedes irte con otra chica? ¿Como siempre lo haces?-Golpe bajo. Pero...

No permitiré que esto se quedé así, así que la acorralé a la pared.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-tartamudeó, nunca la vi así, me percaté que ella veía mis ojos fijamente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me frustra?-le pregunté retóricamente-Que pienses que me iré con otra chica-agregué frustrado-

-Me das razones para pensarlo-dijo ella, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

-Yo nunca tuve nada con otra chica-le aclaré, y era cierto.-Que ellas vinieran a mi no era mi culpa-agregué, para aligerar el ambiente.

-No te creo-Será terca...

-También me frustra que no entiendas algo-dije, mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida-¡Deja ya de acosarme!-¿Acosarla...? Pues le diré la verdad...

-¿Acaso no entiendes de que te quiero en verdad?-Por fin se lo dije, a mi manera, pero se lo dije.

-¿Eh?-parecía sorprendida-¿De verdad?-Vi cómo se sonrojó levemente, diablos, ¿Cómo se lo repito si así se ve más tierna, más de lo que yo quisiera?

-Arght, Que te quiero-gruñí-¿Por qué haces que lo repita? ¿No sabes lo difícil que es para mí haberlo dicho ya una vez?-le aclaré, y era cierto, no era bueno con las palabras.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Cuando escuché su voz.

-¿Sabes? Yo ya creía que estaba enferma-me dijo ella, un momento, ¿Eso quiere decir que...?-Pensaba que los nervios y los sonrojos eran causa de una enfermedad-volteó la mirada, y como dije, soy malo para las palabras, así que actué.

-Sigo pensando que eres un Narcisista Delirante-me dijo burlona, como me encanta esa actitud.

-Así te enamoraste de mí-le dije burlón-Te dije que nadie se resistía a mis encantos, quiero verla molesta...

-Vale, lo admito-¿Eh? No por favor que no vuelva a sonreír de esa manera, sería mucho peor que descubriese que me pongo nervioso con eso.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, y como ven, a Butch le gustan las tsunderes XD, y quién como Kaoru para satisfacer eso ewe, y al parecer, también es débil a una sonrisa angelical by: Kaoru, jaja, ok, quizás no me entendieron, no los culpo. Pero bueno, aquí dejo mis típicos mensajitos:_

 _AnitaFH: Aquí te los dejo ewe._

 _Laura249: ¿A qué si?_

 _Bueno, lo que sigue es de los azules:_

 _ **¡Intentando decir hola!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Confesiones**

 **Cap 5: ¡Intentando decir hola!**

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Ojalá que bien, bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de: Confesiones, y esta vez les toca a los azules._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de VOCALOID n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

Dieron las 6:45am, un despertador comenzó a sonar, una rubia se sentó con un poco de pereza de su cama, y apagó el molesto ruidito, para después estirarse.

-Vamos Miyako, a alistarse-se dijo a sí misma, mientras se levantaba de su cama y entraba a una habitación que estaba al lado de la suya.

.

Le dio algunos retoques a su cabello frente al espejo.

-Perfecto-dice la rubia, mirándose en el espejo.

.Miyako POV.

No puede ser posible, ya estoy a punto de llegar al metro, me encantaría que mis amigas estuvieran conmigo, sin embargo, debo reunir yo misma el valor para hablarle, ¿En qué lío me he metido? Me encantaría ser más valiente para así poder entablar una conversación con él.

Di un suspiro y subí al segundo vagón, como siempre, eran las 8:07am, no pregunten cómo sé la hora exacta; y ahí lo vi, como siempre, sentado en el mismo lugar, a su lado estaba Hikari, su hermana política, vi cómo ella le decía algo al oído, para después ver como él se sonrojaba levemente; también noté que Hikari estaba tapándose la boca como para evitar reírse. ¿Qué le habrá dicho?

Y para mi sorpresa, nótese el sarcasmo, otra vez me quedé con la mente blanco, soy una cobarde, a este paso nunca lograré nada en mi vida, di un suspiro y lo vi, y como si fuera una rutina, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por algunos segundos y luego ambos volteamos las miradas, estoy segura de que estoy sonrojada.

Boomer Kinomoto, el causante de mis sonrojos y de mis nervios; mejor amigo de un amigo de la infancia de Momoko, si lo sé, algo enredado, y también de Butch quien está "cortejando" a Kaoru, otra de mis amigas; quizás lo más normal es que ambos entabláramos conversaciones, pero...mi timidez no me permite hacerlo, lo más probable es que mi situación suene tonta, pues usamos el uniforme de la misma escuela, claro, exceptuando los demás detalles, la situación suena ridícula.

Y como si eso no me bastase, todos los días tengo la oportunidad de...al menos decirle hola, pero...me da pena dar el primer paso.

.

Cuando llegué al colegio, fui directamente hacia mi casillero, y como siempre, muchos regalos, entre peluches, rosas y chocolates; además de cartas de amor, cayeron al suelo, realmente me da pena el rechazarlos a todos ellos, pero es que no puedo aceptarlos...porque yo...ya asumí que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona...

-Vaya, si que tienes suerte, Miyako-me dijo Momoko divertida, pues sabía que Brick estaba detrás suyo, Momoko me contó que él es muy celoso, y, oh vaya que a Momoko le gustaba fastidiarlo, o al menos eso es lo que noté-

-Si, pero es que...-intenté decirle, pero me interrumpió Brick.

-Vamos pelirroja, que llegamos tarde a clases-dijo él, mientras la arrastraba, tirando de su mano.

-B-Bien~-vi como ella se sonrojó, ella ya me había dicho que ese día se le iba a declarar a Brick, su amigo de la infancia, vi cómo se alejaban, pero en eso, sentí una mirada, cuando volteé la mirada no vi a nadie, sólo vi a un chico rubio que estaba de espaldas a lo lejos, un momento...¿Ese es Boomer?

.

Era receso y me senté a comer junto a mis amigas, Momoko nos hablaba sobre lo nerviosa que estaba, y Kaoru estaba burlándose de ella en algunas ocasiones.

-Ay, ¿No será otro de tus amores platónicos que nunca llegan a dar resultado?-

-¡Miyako, mira cómo me trata!-se quejó mi amiga pelirroja, pidiendo mi ayuda.

-Kaoru, no le digas eso, sabes bien que aunque Momoko siempre fue una chica despistada, un poco patosa y con demás defectos, esta vez si está enamorada-le "regañé a Kaoru"

-¡Si!¡Oye!-se quejó al darse cuenta de mi pequeña burla.

-¿Ves que hasta Miyako lo dice?-le dijo burlona Kaoru.

-Nadie me respeta-se quejó.

-Hola chicas, ¿De qué hablaban?-apareció frente a nosotras Brick.

-Hola pelirrojo de ojos raros-se burló Kaoru.

-Calla si no quieres que le diga a Butch dónde estás-contraatacó.

-Tu nunca me viste-Kaoru se fue corriendo hacia Dios sabe dónde.

-Bueno-vi lo confundido que estaba Brick, cuando en eso, veo que toma a Momoko de la mano y se la lleva-Préstamela, la tonta se olvidó que tenemos una reunión importante-me explicó.

-Oh, vayan sin problemas-

-Gracias-se despidió, mientras se la llevaba, arrastrándola, por segunda vez en el día.

-Jeje-solté unas risitas-

En eso, me puse a pensar si sería bueno practicar mis "Buenos días", para poder decírselo a Boomer.

Di un suspiro y comencé:

-Buenos días Boomer, no, eso suena muy común-dije, tachando esa idea-Hola Boomer, ¿Vamos juntos? Eso suena bien pero...¡Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de permanecer el tiempo suficiente como para estar con él más de 1 minuto! ¡Un bendito minuto!-me desahogué, pues bajo el árbol de Sakura que me encontraba, no había nadie a mi alrededor-Un momentito, ¿Acabo de...practicar un...saludo?-¿Esta soy yo? ¿Qué me está pasando...?

.

-Abuelita, ya llegué-me dirigí hacia la foto de mi ya fallecida abuela, le sonreí y subí a mi habitación.

Actualicé mi cuarto como un pasatiempo para poder así distraerme un poco de la tristeza que me causaba la ausencia de mi abuelita.

Allí fue cuando lo conocí...

-Flash Back-

-¡Momoko, no hagas eso!-le gritó una rubia a su amiga pelirroja.

-Admítelo, su brazo está a la moda-dijo Momoko burlona.

-¡¿Qué rayos me has hecho en el brazo?!-se quejó una azabache, despertando de repente.

-Pues como que puse corazoncitos de aquí por allá-explicó la pelirroja.

-¡No me refiero a eso!-gritó Kaoru.

-¿Entonces?-dijo "inocentemente."

-¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!-

-¡No, no lo sé!-dijo confundida.

-¡Miyako, dile algo!-se quejó Kaoru.

-¿Eh?¿Miyako?-dijeron confundidas, cuando vieron una notita:

 _"Gracias por ayudarme chicas, fui al parque a pintar unos cuadros, por favor no vengan conmigo, necesito reflexionar lo que pasó este último mes, aún...necesito estar sola."_

-Pobre Miyako, sigue sintiéndose mal por lo de su abuelita-dijo Momoko con lástima.

Kaoru sólo dio un suspiro.

-Hicimos lo posible para que se sintiese mejor, pero no lo hemos logrado-dijo Kaoru, mientras apretaba sus puños-Me siento impotente...

-Te entiendo, pero...hay que darle su espacio-dijo Momoko, mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Hibiki-dijo Miyako, mientras le hacía una leve reverencia a una mujer de 23 años de cabello rubio que lo tenía en dos trenzas largas y ojos cafés.

-De nada Miyako, y ya te dije que me dijeras Sora-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me hace un gran favor al cuidar mis lienzos y mi caballete para pintar, para así ahorrarme el trabajo de ir a mi casa cargando el caballete.

-Oh, no te preocupes-dijo Sora, despreocupada.

-Bueno, iré a pintar-dijo Miyako, mientras cargaba su caballete con algo de dificultad, y comenzó a caminar un poco, cuando estaba a unos metros del parque...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó un rubio, mirándola preocupado.

-¿Eh?-dijo Miyako confundida, mientras veía al rubio de ojos azules y se sonrojaba tenuemente-No, estoy bien así-dijo, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-No, no estás bien, vamos, te ayudo-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-B-Bien, si tú insistes-dijo ella resignada, mientras soltaba el caballete.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, ninguno dijo nada hasta que legaron al parque.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Miyako, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-N-No hay de qué-dijo el rubio, mientras se retiraba corriendo.

- _"¿Por qué me siento así...?"_ -pensó Miyako sonrojada, mientras tocaba con su mano derecha donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Fin del Flash Back-

No sé como pude hablarle sin problemas en ese momento, quizás fue porque él no se había vuelto tan importante en ese momento, aunque me dé vergüenza el admitirlo, yo suelo observarlo, y noté lo amable y caballeroso que es.

Fui sacada de mi ensoñación cuando escuché el timbre de mi celular, contesté, aunque, seguía nerviosa y frustrada, lo último porque no podía hablarle a Boomer, y nerviosa porque estaba pensando en él...

-¿Miyako?-me preguntó Momoko.

-¿S-Si?-contesté nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?-me preguntó algo insegura

-¡Es que aún no lo logré!-me desahogué con mi amiga.

-Vaya, para la próxima te acompañaré ¿Vale?-quizás si ella va conmigo...

-Gracias amiga, ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?-lo mejor será que me acompañe.

-¡Soy una tonta!-¿Eh? ¿Acaso...le fue mal?-¡Cuando se lo logré decir! ¡Dije que era un ensayo!-Ah...era eso...

-¿En serio?-pero aún así eso es muy raro.

-¡SI!-escuché su chillido

-Bueno, me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero me voy a dar un baño, es mucho estrés el no poder hablarle-me excusé, porque esta chica es capaz de intentar sacarme información.

-Buena idea, también me daré un baño-uff...

-Oye, ¿Podrías llamar a Kaoru? Hoy la vi hecha una furia, y no sé por qué-Y era cierto, parecía que había un campo de fuerza hecha de furia, alrededor suyo, por lo que me dio un poco de miedo hablarle.

-Bien-noté su confusión, supongo que es porque esta semana estaba mucho más tiempo con Brick, supuestamente, porque si la declaración salía mal, al menos tendría unos bonitos recuerdos de su amistad.

-Bueno, sayonara~-me despedí.

-Adiós...-escuché su respuesta a mi despedida, y noté que me cortó.

Bueno, creo que no estaría tan mal darme un baño de verdad, si, creo que me daré un baño.

.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser tan valiente como Momoko o Kaoru?-me pregunté a mi misma, Momoko tiene el valor como para arriesgar su amistad y confesarse y Kaoru, ella siempre ha sido valiente y fuerte sentimentalmente-Aunque...creo que ese tal Butch está logrando ponerla nerviosa, aunque ella lo niegue.

.

Hoy lo lograré, Momoko estará conmigo así que no me pondré nerviosa. Oh, vaya, parecer que va a llover, y considerando lo patosa que es Momoko, seguro no va a llevar sombrilla, a pesar de las advertencias de Kuriko, o simplemente Kuriko se la llevará.

-Bueno, llevaré una de más por si las dudas.

.

No encontré a Momoko en el metro y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, en eso, recibí un mensaje de Momoko en el teléfono.

 _"Lo siento Miya, ¡Pero es que hoy me desperté tarde! ¡Hasta Kuriko se fue sin mi! Y dudo que alcance al metro, en estos momentos estoy corriendo como nunca lo hice en mi vida, y en serio perdóname_ _"_

Bueno, la entiendo, pero aún así...¡¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?! Bueno, no me queda de otra...

Entre al metro y lo vi de nuevo, pero esta vez parado porque alguien estaba ocupando su lugar, y pasó lo mismo de siempre, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, y luego las volteamos.

.

Efectivamente, comenzó a llover, noté que Boomer no traía sombrilla, se me estaba presentando la oportunidad de hablarle...¡Vamos Miyako! ¡Gombare!

Me acerqué a él, y con la cabeza baja, de lo tan avergonzada que estaba, se lo dije.

-Em...esto...Si deseas úsala-le dije torpemente, mientras extendía frente a él mi sombrilla, que era de color celeste de un pequeño tono azul, y la pequeña cinta que la envolvía para evitar que se abriese tenía una pequeña burbujita.

-S-Si, gracias-Esta fue la segunda vez que me hablaste, y de verdad me siento feliz.

-De nada-y me fui corriendo, dudo que haya podido soportar unos segundos más.

* * *

Sé que no le puse demasiado roamnce a los azules, pero es que es difícil porque aquí nunca se han hablado, aquí usé en su totalidad la perspectiva de MIyako, porque no hablan mucho entre sí, por lo que, no me serviría poner en el modo autora, así que...hasta aquí lo dejo.

Próximo capítulo:

 ** _¡Intentando decir hola!...Another history(Otra historia)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confesiones**

 _Bueno, acabo de terminar mis exámenes y ayer fue mi baile de promoción, así que pido perdón por la demora, ya no los distraigo más y los leo abajo._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de VOCALOID n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

* * *

 **Cap 6: ¡Intentando decir hola!...Another history(Otra historia)**

Dieron las 6:50am, un despertador comenzó a sonar, un rubio abrió los ojos con demasiada pereza, al parecer, recordó algo, y dio un salto, salió de su habitación y fue a la que estaba a su derecha.

-¡HIKARI, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!-le gritó a la castaña que se encontraba en su cama.

-Ay, ya déjame-bufó la chica.

-Se hace tarde, levántate-le exigió el chico.

-Aunque te levantes y vayas más pronto al metro, no vas a ver a Miyako durante más tiempo-dijo la castaña, mientras se sentaba en su cama, observando con cara burlona al rubio, quien sólo se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¡CALLA NIÑA!-exigió el rubio sonrojado.

-¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?!-preguntó un azabache, entrando a la habitación.

-No es nada,Kaito, sólo le dije un nombre muy bonito de chica que me gusta-dijo Hikari-Mi-ya-ko-deletreó la castaña lentamente, para enfadar y sonrojar más al rubio.

-Bueno, pero saben que no tienen que hacer tanto alboroto, bueno, allí dejé el desayuno, me voy a la universidad, chau-se despidió el ojiazul como si nada.

-Si si, antes de que me digas algo, ya me cambio y salgo a toque, sabes que yo no me demoro tanto-dijo Hikari.

.

.Boomer POV.

Ya estoy en el metro junto a mi hermana Hikari, con quien perdí una apuesta que consistía en que si ella perdía me decía su mayor secreto, lo cual me pareció tentador, y si yo perdía, tenía que entablar una conversación con Miyako, y que, para asegurarse, iría conmigo, y pues...perdí; esa chiquilla se las arregló para ganarme.

-Ya llegó Miyako-me dijo burlona.

Vi hacia donde me apuntaba disimuladamente con su cabeza y la vi.

Miyako Gotokuji, estoy un 99.9% que es la chica más linda que vi en mi corta vida de 16 años.

Y como si fuera una rutina diaria nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y como soy el cobarde que soy, volteé rápidamente la mirada, debe pensar que soy uno de sus acosadores.

Si pudiera dividirme en 2, y verme a mi mismo a los ojos, me diría: ¡Eres un estúpido, además de cobarde!

Di un suspiro y sentí que mi hermana me dio unos leves golpes con el codo, la volteé a ver, me hizo una seña para que me acercase a ella y me susurró al oído.

-Oye rubio, ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer? Aún espero a mi cuñada-me dijo burlona la muy...demonios, pero es cierto, ¡SOY UN COBARDE!-

-C-Cállate-demonios, cuando se trata de Miyako, siempre tartamudeo, y eso me irrita, y lo peor, me sonrojo y me altero.

.

Cuando llegué al colegio, fui directamente hacia mi casillero, y como siempre escuché cómo cayeron al suelo las cosas que siempre le dejan a Miyako;, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber eso, realmente me da mucho coraje, por no decir celos, el atrevimiento que tienen al enviarle regalos a Miyako, a pesar de...ejem...enviarles sus respectivas amenazas, son unos estúpidos que no me hacen caso.

Vi cómo estaba conversando con Momoko, amiga de Brick, mi mejor amigo, quizás suene estúpido, pero Miyako y yo, nunca hemos entablado una conversación "completa".

En eso, vi cómo Momoko fue llevada por Brick a Dios sabe dónde, un momento, Miyako está sola, quizás yo...

Me acerqué paso a paso hacia ella, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, en eso, no sé si fue un presentimiento o algo, sentí que ella iba a voltear la mirada, me aproveché de mi agilidad y me fui corriendo. ¡Soy un tonto!

.

Era receso y me senté a comer junto a Brick y Butch, quienes como siempre estaban peleando, y me usaban de fiscal o juez por así decirlo, para así poder decidir quién tenía la razón.

-¡Boomer, dime que tengo la razón!-me dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ni siquiera escuché nada de lo que me dijeron-y era verdad, cuando ellos hablan al mismo tiempo no los entiendo ni michi(Que no entiende NADA, es un término usado en mi vida demasiadas veces ewe)

-Bueno, pues Butch dice que...-en eso, vi cómo se sobresaltó un poco-¡Demonios, debo ir a la reunión estudiantil!

-Seguro te acordaste por Momoko-le dijo Butch burlón.

-Ay, tú cállate o le diré a Kaoru tu mayor miedo-dijo Brick.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dice Butch.

-Le tienes miedo a ella, es irónico ¿Sabes? Me pregunto como se burlaría de ti-agregó Brick, vi como Butch se ponía muy rojo jaja se ve muy gracioso.

-E-Eso es mentira-wow, tartamudeó, qué sorpresa, Kaoru usa magia negra o qué.

.

-¡Ya llegué!-le avisé a mi hermana.

-Bien por ti-me dijo mi hermana pasando frente a mí con un jugo de cajita en la mano, cabe decir que estaba asfixiando a la pobre cajita.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le pregunté.

-¡Nada que te importe!-me gritó, ok está de mal humor.

-Bien-le dijo confundido-Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista-agregué al ver cómo se retiraba, probablemente a su habitación.

Subí a mi cuarto y me cambié, me siento impotente ¡Rayos! No sería mala idea llamar a Brick para desquitarme, ñe.

-¿Si?-me preguntó.

-¡SOY UN IDIOTA!-me desquité, era todo, ya exploté.

-¡¿Y YO QUÉ?!-me dijo, espera ¿A qué se refiere?-¡MOMOKO ME USÓ PARA SU ENSAYO DE CONFESIÓN!-

-¿En serio?-le pregunté, vaya, qué sorpresa-

-Si-suspiró-Cuando me lo dijo, me lo había creído, esa tonta-Vaya, parecer que no soy el único que tiene un día difícil-

-Oye, hazme el favor de fastidiar a Butch por mí, estoy ocupado, Hikari vino de mal humor, ¿Notaste algo raro en Hiroto? ¿O en Yuki?-le pregunté, sus hermanos menores son amigos de Hikari, así qeu ellos podrían saber lo que le tiene de mal humor, si no fuera por lo que me dijo Brick le hubiese dicho que llamase a Momoko para que ella le preguntase a Kuriko, quien también es su amiga-

-Ni los vi, pero bueno, molestaré a Butch para subirme el ánimo-me dijo divertido, vaya, logré subirle el ánimo.

-Bien, me cuentas que lo tiene tan fastidiado, así su sufrimiento será doble-jaja será divertido fastidiar a Butch-

-Bien-me dijo antes de que le cortara-

Me recosté en mi cama de mantas azules, y comencé a recordar, a recordar cuando había sido la primera vez que había visto el lindo rostro de Miyako y cuando pude hablarle con facilidad.

-Flash Back-

Iba caminando por el parque, estaba con Hikari, pero ella se encontró con sus amigos y le dije que fuera con ellos, hasta que vi a una chica de cabellera rubia, cargando con dificultad un caballete, por lo que me acerqué a ayudarla-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunté, mirándola algo preocupado.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella confundida, bueno, no es normal que un desconocido te ofrezca ayuda de la nada-No, estoy bien así-me contestó agitando la cabeza.

-No, no estás bien, vamos, te ayudo-la intenté convencer con una sonrisa.

-B-Bien, si tú insistes-y logré mi cometido, ella soltó el caballete, si seguía así se podía lastimar.

Ambos caminamos en silencio y pude apreciar mejor a la chica, era muy bonita y tenía una cara de ángel...¡¿Espera?! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Recién la conozco.

-Muchas gracias-escuché su voz cuando llegamos al parque y la vi hacer una leve reverencia-

-N-No hay de qué-tartamudeé, y me fui corriendo al lado contrario hasta una esquina.- _"¿Por qué me siento así...?"_ -pensé, mientras sentía mi corazón agitado y no exactamente por la carrerita, la volví a ver y vi como acomodaba su caballete, si, seguía siendo hermosa-

-Fin del Flash Back-

En esos momentos no me puse nervioso, bueno al principio, al tiempo descubrí que se llamaba Miyako, y recordé que muchos chicos hablaban de ella, y recordé que es popular, demasiado, a decir verdad, y cada día noto que es más tierna y linda, no me culpo.

.

¡Rayos me desperté tarde!

Cuando fui a la cocina, me encontré una notita que decía:

 _"Boomer, hoy iré a la escuela con Kuriko, tengo algo de que hablar con ella, por cierto, me llevé la sombrilla, claro_

 _por si las dudas, auqnue dudo que llueva, pero Kuriko me dijo que llevase por si las dudas_

 _Psdt: ¡No te comas mis galletas o te mato! Por cierto, buena suerte con Miyako jaja"_

Sentí la burla que enviaba esa última frase, pero es verdad.-

-¡Hoy es el día!-grité-¡Llegaré tarde!-grité al ver mi reloj-

.

¿Por qué Hikari se tuvo que llevar la sombrilla? ¡RAYOS!

-Em...esto...Si deseas úsala-escuché una voz..¡¿ERA MIYAKO?! Pues sí, era ella, vi cómo extendía su sombrilla celeste de un leve tono azul.

-S-Si, gracias-tartamudeé torpemente, es que se ve muy linda con la cabeza gacha y verla sonrojada...se ve...se ve...se ve muy tierna.

-De nada-y se fue corriendo, pero por la lluvia no lo pudo hacer bien, ¡A ser valiente! Sujeté su muñeca y la detuve.-¿Eh?-me dijo confundida-

-¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?-le pregunté-La última vez no me dijiste siquiera tu nombre-agregué, aprovecharía nuestro primer encuentro-

-B-Bien-tartamudeó ella, así me puse a su altura, abrí la sombrilla y caminé junto a ella, ella intentó abrir la sombrilla pero la detuve con mi otra mano.

-Tengo que agradecerte por prestarle la sombrilla a un desconocido como yo-le dije algo divertido-

-B-Bien-tartamudeó ella de nuevo, jeje se ve muy tierna.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el colegio, pero en el camino escuché frases como:"Qué linda pareja" u otras como "Qué envidia de ese chico, ella es muy linda" o el último comentario en viceversa, vaya, pero estoy de acuerdo en el último comentario, soy muy afortunado.

* * *

 _Bien, como ven le agregué algo al final, ya tenía esto previsto a decir verdad y lo salteé en el otro para así ponerlo como una sorpresa ewe._

 _Bueno, lo que sigue son mis OC's, por lo que, quizás no lo lean TTwTT, pero aún así lo haré XD._

 _Laura249: Si lo sé, pero quería que este capítulo enfocara la "ternura y encanto" que poseen los azules, pero este fic es como un proyecto para saber cómo se me van las reacciones ante muestras de cariño de las distintas parejas, qué bien que te haya gustado._

 _Siguiente capítulo: Solución para los celos-_

 _Sayonara~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Confesiones**

 _Bueno, la verdad es que espero que les guste, porque la verdad, al ser una chiquilla, soy pésima en el romance , y bueno, está algo largo, pero no fue a propósito XD, bueno, los leo abajo._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de VOCALOID n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

Nota 4: Edad de mis Oc's:

Kuriko y Hikari: 14

Chicos y Yuki: 15

¿Por qué? Porque esto se ubica en octubre, además Yuki ya tiene 15 porque es melliza de Hiroto, y bueno, creo que es natural que tengan la misma edad ¿No?

* * *

 **Cap 7: ¡Solución para los celos!**

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren?-les preguntó la castaña confundida, mirando a sus amigas.

-Ya sabes Hikari, si hay un tipo de chico que te gusta-le preguntó otra castaña de ojos rosados, pícara.

-Saben muy bien que no me interesan ese tipo de cosas-dijo Hikari, volteando la mirada, desinteresada-

-¿Segura~~?-le preguntaron ambas.

-¡Ay, ya cállense! ¿Si?-les dijo la chica sonrojada, la verdad es que siempre le avergonzaba hablar de eso.

-¿Y qué es ese sonrojo?-le preguntó otra chica de ojos anaranjados, mientras picaba su dedo índice en la mejilla de la castaña.

-No hagas eso Kuriko-se quejó Hikari, con lo que la ojinaranja quitó su dedo-¿Y qué tal si hablan ustedes?-las volteó a ver, provocando que ambas chicas se sonrojaran.

-No sé de que hablas-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-A mí no me engañan, a ti Kuriko-señaló a la de ojos anaranjados-Bien que te gusta Ken-agregó pícara.

-¡Que no, demonios!-se quejó ella.

-Ajá, si claro-se burló la de ojos rosados.

-¡Tú no hables Yuki!-le señaló Kuriko eufórica y sonrojada-¡Bien que a ti te gusta Yusuke!-le gritó.

-¡Rayos! ¡Si te vas a ahogar no me quieras ahogar contigo!-se defendió la mencionada muy sonrojada.

En un momento, se escucharon las risas de Hikari.

-Son muy graciosas jajaja-se reía ella.

Las otras dos se miraron y también se rieron.

En eso, un avión de papel choca contra la cabeza de Yuki.

-¿Are?-dice confundida-Dice algo-agrega-

-¿Qué dice?-preguntaron curiosas, acercándose más.

-Recién voy a ver-dijo Yuki, mientras abría el avión de papel, para encontrar algo escrito en él.

 _"¿En serio sólo para reírse y gritarse entre sí nos dijeron que nos fuéramos a otro lado? Puff...qué desgaste de tiempo_

 _Si preguntan, estamos en la azotea, desde aquí podemos ver que se están señalando entre sí y sonrojándose. Me pregunto de que estarán hablando ¬o¬"_

-¿Esta escritura a qué me suena?-preguntó Yuki, arrugando el papel y reconociendo aquella letra que se había vuelto tan molesta para ella.

-Oye Yuki no es para tanto...-dijo Kuriko, intentando calmarla, sin embargo Yuki explotó.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO NOS PUEDEN DEJAR TRANQUILAS POR UN DÍA?!-les preguntó a los chicos que, efectivamente, se encontraban en la azotes y descaradamente un castaño de ojos rojos la saludó con la mano y le guiñó un ojo-Chicas...¿El homicidio es un delito?-preguntó con un aura oscura.

-Si Yuki, si es delito-le dijeron ambas con una gotita anime.

-¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA, LO GOLPEARÉ HASTA QUE SE QUEDE A PUNTO DE MORIR, TOTAL, NO LO VOY A MATAR!-gritó con un aura oscura y tenebrosa-

-Yuki~~chocolates~~arriba-dijo Kuriko, señalando los chocolates que fueron lanzados y que estaban en una bolsa con un lazo.

-Tiene otra nota-dice Hikari, dando un gran salto y tomando la bolsita.

 _"Esto es para Yuki, se las olvidó y no se las pude entregar, por cierto, no se las di a ella, porque la muy tacaña no iba a invitar, por eso preferí que cayese en las manos de cualquiera que en las de Yuki -_-U"_

-¡Eso es ofensivo!-gritó Yuki, derramando lágrimas cómicas.

-Esa es la letra de Hiroto ¿No?-preguntó Kuriko, viendo el papel.

-Si, reconocería la letra de mi hermano sea como sea-dijo Yuki.

-Bueno, quiero chocolates-dijo Hikari-

-Yo siempre prefería la lúcuma, la vainilla o la fresa, pero debe de estar rico-dijo Kuriko, al ver como sus dos amigas babeaban por los chocolates que ahora estaban en sus manos-Emm...¿Chicas?-preguntó al ver cómo un par de brillitos salían de los ojos de las dos.

.

-Casi me matan-se quejó Kuriko, algo traumada, después de la batalla que tuvo contra sus amigas para poder sobrevivir-

-Exagerada-dijeron ambas, comiendo el último chocolate.

-Oye Hikari, aún no nos has dicho qué clase de chico te gusta-repitió el tema la otra castaña-

-Ya les dije que a mi no me interesan esas cosas-dijo Hikari, mientras volteaba la mirada sonrojada.

-Oye Hikari, hablando en serio, ¿Quién te gusta?-le preguntó Yuki, poniéndose seria-Te he notado rara estos días, y exactamente cuando estás cerca de mi hermano, ¿Sientes algo por él?-le preguntó ella.

-¿EH? ¿ARE? N-No, por supuesto que no-dijo Hikari agitando las manos, nerviosa-¡CLARO QUE NO!-gritó ella de nuevo eufórica, ante las miradas de "No te creo" de sus amigas.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Yuki, viendo a Kuriko, quien asintió.

Para Hikari, lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido: Yuki y Kuriko se aproximaron a arrinconarla hacia el grueso árbol de cerezos de "Sakura" bajo el que se encontraban.

-Dinos o...-comenzó a decir Kuriko.

-¿O...?-Hikari comenzó a sudar frío.

-Te haremos cosquillas-ambas sonrieron de manera malévola.

-¡Me niego!-gritó Hikari.

-Entonces procedamos-dijo Yuki, mirando a Kuriko quien asintió y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Hikari no tardó en caer en las carcajadas que las cosquillas podían causarle con facilidad.

-P-PAREN-tartamudeó la castaña entre risas-Jajajajaja, veré si jajajaja puedo decirles algo jajaja-se reía Hikari.

-Bien, pararemos-dijeron ambas.

-Pero para que no escapes...-dijo Yuki, mientras la sostenía del brazo derecho.

-Te sostendremos...-dijo Kuriko haciendo lo mismo, desde el lado contrario-

-Rayos...mi plan se fue al tacho-maldijo Hikari.

-Bien, dinos-insistieron ambas.

-Bueno...no sé-dijo traviesa, al tiempo que sacaba la lengua.

-¡¿Cómo es que juegas con mis sentimientos?!-lloriquearon ambas.

-Ya dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo, son terroríficas-dijo Hikari con una gotita anime.

-Bien, pero hablando en serio, ¿Te gusta él?-le volvió a preguntar Yuki-

-B-Bueno, yo no diría gustar de gustar, pero es que yo, bueno...-Hikari se tropezaba con las palabras con un sonrojo, provocando que las otras dos se rieran levemente-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-les preguntó fastidiada.

-Jajaja, creo que sobraba la pregunta-dijo Kuriko.

-Si, está clarísimo que a ti te gusta...-empezó a decir Yuki, pero después le susurró a la castaña-A ti te gusta mi hermano ¿Verdad?-en eso un castaño de ojos morados se puso frente a ellas-

-No sé si serán sordas o algo, pero le llamé a Yuki para decirles que ya va a sonar el timbre-informó el de ojos morados.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron las otras dos.

-Dan miedo-dijo el castaño con una gotita anime.

-Eres un exagerado, recién sonará dentro de...un minuto-dijo Hikari, viendo su celular-¿UN MINUTO?-preguntó exaltada-No sé ustedes pero yo me voy-agregó, al tiempo que se iba corriendo.

-¡EY! ¡NO SEAS MALAGRADECIDA! ¡ENCIMA QUE YO SOY EL QUE INFORMO!-se quejó el castaño, comenzando a seguirla.

-¡PUES MIRA CUÁNTO ME IMPORTA HIROTO! ¡BLEE!-le gritó, haciendo el sonidito de que le había sacado la lengua y bueno, sí lo había hecho.

-¡ERES TAN...IRRITANTE!-se quejó.

-Son como un par de niños pequeños-dijeron los otros 4 con una gotita anime.

-Bueno, lo que este par no sabe es que tenemos que adelantar su celular 5 minutos porque siempre llegan tarde a todo-dijo Kuriko con una gotita anime, recogiendo el celular de la castaña que se había caído.

-Son todos unos descuidados con esos celulares-comentó Yusuke, el chico que le había guiñado el ojo a Yuki.

-Si, pero tú...-dijo Yuki, al tiempo que lo ahorcaba-¿Cómo se te ocurre guiñarme el ojo como un descarado? Oh, pero de qué hablo, si ERES un descarado-dijo fastidiada.

-¡Yo hago lo que quiera! ¡Admite que te gustó!-dijo el castaño de ojos rojos.

-El burro hablando de orejas-murmuraron los otros dos, refiriéndose al comentario que hicieron sobre los castaños

-¡¿QUÉ DIJERON?!-preguntaron los castaños.

-Nada-dijeron resignados.

-Vamos Ken, que los tórtolos se arreglen solos-dijo Kuriko, tomando de la mano al azabache de ojos grises, quien se sonrojó.

-¡¿Cómo que tórtolos?!-gritaron ellos-

.

-¡Esos tontos!-maldijeron los de ojos morados al ver el salón completamente vacío, pues nadie iba a regresar cinco minutos antes del receso, cuando se lo podía disfrutar.

-Había olvidado que adelantaron la hora de nuestros celulares cinco minutos-dijo Hikari.

-Le dije a Ken que cuidase mi celular-dijo Hiroto.

-Probablemente ahora lo tenga Kuriko porque se me cayó-dijo Hikari, al asegurar que no tenía su celular.

-¿Y de qué estaban hablando?-preguntó Hiroto.

-¿Are?-preguntó ella-Pues...-se puso a reflexionar, hasta que lo recordó y se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¿De qué hablaron?-preguntó Hiroto alzando una ceja.

-D-De nada importante, cosas de chicas-se excusó Hikari agitando las manos, nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas?-le preguntó Hiroto, curioso, mientras se acercaba un poco más-

-N-Nada que te interese-le dijo la chica, alejando el rostro del castaño-

-¿Será que hablaron sobre quién les gusta?-le preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza levemente.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó la castaña- _"¿Será que escuchó la conversación? N-No puede ser, ¿O sí? Quizás por eso aparecieron de repente, un momento, ¿Por qué estoy confundida?"-_ pensó ella.

-Bueno, no te creo, por lo que preguntaré otra cosa-dijo Hiroto, al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos-¿Quién dijo que le gustaba Yuki?-le preguntó, mientras abría un ojo, mirándola curioso.

-Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, además, ¿No crees que es obvio que le gusta Yusuke?-le dice Hikari.

-Vaya, mis suposiciones estaban en lo cierto, además, creo que también está claro que a él le gusta ella-dijo Hiroto, viendo por la ventana a su hermana y al de ojos rojos peleándose-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-agregó, mientras la miraba-Después de todo tú conoces a Yusuke más tiempo que nosotros.

-B-Bueno, siempre he sido una torpe en este tipo de cosas jeje n.n-dijo ella, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca y cerraba los ojos.

-Eso se nota a hectáreas-se burló el castaño.

-¡Ay! ¡Tú cállate! ¡No eres el más indicado para hablar!-le gritó Hikari con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó Hiroto confundido.

-Apuesto a que nunca te has enamorado-dijo Hikari, socarrona, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin embargo, no esperó la respuesta del otro castaño.

-¿Quién dijo que no?-le dijo él con su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

-¿Are?-dijo confundida, en ese momento, se sentía rara.

-¿Chicos?-les preguntó Kuriko, extrañada ante lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-Me voy a traer a Yuki y a Yusuke-dijo Hikari, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y caminaba con rapidez hacia afuera-

Kuriko y Ken observaron confundidos como la castaña se iba.

.

- _"¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?"_ -pensaba Hikari- _"Se parece a la decepción, pero al mismo tiempo siento ira, ¿Qué diablos es esto? RAYOS, me irrita no saber lo que siento, y ese maldito de Hiroto me está provocando eso, ¡Lo odio por eso!_ "-pensó, al tiempo que paraba de caminar rápido y golpeaba la pared, provocando que sonara fuerte por el impacto-Tengo que ir por Yuki y Yusuke-dijo, al tiempo que volvía a caminar- _"¿Qué fue eso último? ¿Estoy molesta o decepcionada?Y para empezar, ¿Por qué debería sentirme así?"_

.

Ese día, Hikari estuvo evitando por completo a Hiroto, quien sólo estaba confundido ante lo que hacía la castaña.

- _"Mmmmmm...Si, lo mejor es evitarlo, después de todo, ni lo notará, además, necesito solucionar lo que siento ¡AAAH!"_ -pensó ella, cuando le cayeron encima muchas cosas, entre peluches, cartas, chocolates, y otras cosas, consecuencia de cuando abrió su casillero-¿Otra vez?-dijo fastidiada-¡Esto es molesto!-dijo, mientras sacaba su cabeza de entre las cosas.

-Tan tsundere como siempre, querida Hikari-dijo un chico rubio de ojos anaranjados, coqueto-

-Cállate Tsubasa, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo-le dijo Hikari fríamente al tiempo que se levantaba-

-Ya verás que algún día estarás conmigo, o al menos tendremos una linda cita-dijo Tsubasa en el mismo tono que antes-

-No me interesa-dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz-Vete antes de que te deje noqueado aquí mismo-agregó con un aura terrorífica.

-¿Y qué si no?-le pregunta él, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella-Además, escuché tu conversación con Hiroto sobre que le interesa otra chica, así que ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita?-agrega, grave error, escoger esas palabras para convencer a la castaña-

-¿Qué parte de que te dejaré noqueado no has entendido?-dijo ella con un tic en el ojo, mientras lo sujetaba de la muñeca-

-Linda amenaza, pero ¿No crees que no es apropiado mientras me sujetas de la muñeca?-dijo Tsubasa-

-No era sólo una amenaza-dijo Hikari al tiempo que lo dejaba noqueado en el suelo y decía-¡ADEMÁS, A MI NO ME INTERESA QUIEN LE GUSTE O NO A HIROTO! ¡NO SÉ PORQUE LO METES!-le gritó-¿Uh?-dijo confundida, al sentir otra presencia-Debe ser mi imaginación.

Y fue cuando recordó que sus amigas querrían regresar con ella como lo solían hacer-

-Lo mejor será que les envie un mensaje a Yuki y a Kuriko, les diré que regresaré sola a casa...-dijo ella- _"Ya lo recuerdo, ya recuerdo el motivo de mi confusión y además, ¿Dice que se enteró sobre que a Hiroto le gusta otra chica? Eso no me importa, para nada, al menos no debería, ¿O sí? O...será que...¡LO ODIO!¡NO ME BASTA PENSARLO MIL VECES SI ES NECESARIO, LO ODIO!"_ -pensó antes de salir hecha una furia.

.

 **.POV HIKARI.**

-¡Ya llegué!-escuché que Boomer me avisó sobre su regreso.

-Bien por ti-le dije, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja en cajita, que probablemente esté "asfixiando" por tanta fuerza que estoy oprimiendo-

-¿Qué te pasó?-me preguntó.

-¡Nada que te importe!-le grité, de verdad que no estoy de humor-

-Bien. Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista-me dijo, no le presté importancia a la confusión que presentaba su rostro y me fui a mi cuarto.

 **.FIN POV HIKARI.**

La castaña ojimorada se tiró a la cama boca abajo, mientras se seguía preguntando que era lo que Hiroto le estaba haciendo sentir, al menos para ella era todo un misterio.

-¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!-chilló, ahogando sus gritos en la almohada, para después acostarse normal-Desde que Hiroto me dijo eso, no paro de darle vueltas, ¿Será que Yuki tiene razón?-tragó en seco-¿Me gusta Hiroto?-se preguntó en voz baja-No, no y no, me niego a creerlo-dijo, mientras abrazaba la almohada-Me niego a creer que me gusta alguien-susurró, mientras abrazaba más fuerte la almohada.

.

La castaña se levantó a las 6:35am, cosa que sorprendió incluso a Hikari.

-Vaya, me levanté temprano, ¿Are?-dijo confundida, mientras veía que tenía un mensaje en su celular:

 _"Hola despistada que llega tarde a todos lados al que se le citan, bueno, no envié este mensaje para eso, sino que quería hablar contigo, así que vienes a mi casa en este mismo momento, mira que me tomé el tiempo de levantarme temprano a pesar de que Momoko estuvo chillando toda la bendita noche ¬¬._

 _Psdt: Trae tu sombrilla, Ken ayer me dijo que registró que hoy iba a llover"_

Hikari miró por la ventana y vio que estaba soleado, pero que, sin embargo, habían unas cuantas nubes.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?-dijo ella-Después de todo, no me haría mal hablar con Kuriko, además es temprano, iré a desayunar.

La castaña bajó por las escaleras hasta que recordó que Boomer podría preocuparse.

-Le dejaré una nota-dijo ella, mientras agarraba lapicero y papel-Eso será suficiente, oh, es cierto, debo enviarle un mensaje a Kuriko, diciéndole que pronto llegaré a su casa-

.

-Hikari, ¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que nosotros llegáramos?-le preguntó Kuriko.

-Me preguntó sobre de qué estábamos hablando y bla bla bla que significan cosas sin importancia-dijo Hikari.

-Hikari, te conozco bien y sé que pasó algo-le dijo Kuriko.

-Ya te dije, cosas sin importancia, estoy bien-negó ella.

-Hikari, dime, no le mencionaré nada a nadie-insistió la de ojos anaranjados muy poco convencida de lo que decía la castaña-

-Odio que me conozcan tan bien-dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba uno de sus mechones de cabello.

-Pues...dime-dijo Kuriko-

-Después de que me preguntara sobre de qué estábamos hablando, y de estar hablando de Yuki y Yusuke-hizo una pequeña pausa-Terminé admitiendo de que yo era una torpe en ese tipo de cosas, él me dijo que eso se notaba a hectáreas, y después le dije que no era el más indicado para hablar porque apostaba a que nunca se había enamorado y me dijo: ¿Quién dijo que no?-terminó de contar Hikari-

-Y luego llegamos nosotros ¿No es cierto?-preguntó Kuriko.

-Pues sí-dijo Hikari-Pero luego me sentí rara, sentí algo parecido a la ira y a la decepción-admitió la chica sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Sabes como se llama ese sentimiento?-le preguntó Kuriko con una leve sonrisa, sospechaba lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¿Eh? No-negó ella.

-Se llaman celos-le dijo la chica.

-¿C-Celos?-tartamudeó Hikari-Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si él no me gusta ni nada por el estilo?-preguntó Hikari, tropezándose algunas veces con sus palabras.

-¿Segura que no te gusta?-le preguntó Kuriko-

-Pues...-dijo Hikari-

-Hikari, te sentías decepcionada porque él mismo te dijo que sí estaba enamorado, y la ira era por la impotencia que tenías-le aclaró Kuriko-

Kuriko sonrió, sabía que Hikari nunca admitiría así por así sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, deja eso de lado, oye, ¿Qué crees que ayer le haya pasado a Yusuke? Yuki se veía decidida a darle un buen golpe-

-Pues creo que si salió ileso, pero no sin un buen chichón-dijo Hikari.

 _-"Lo mejor es que ella misma se dé cuenta, aunque eso incumba un par de meses, es muy inocente y torpe en ese tipo de cosas"_ -pensó Kuriko-

Y ambas fueron a la escuela hablando de cosas no tan triviales.

* * *

 _Sé que es el cap más largo que he escrito y que para empeorar quedó como inconcluso, es decir, sin un final concreto, pero eso es porque al final Hikari queda con la confusión de que si le gusta o no, por ello es tan largo, porque como ya mencioné varias veces aquí, Hikari es una torpe en el amor._

 _Bueno, esto también era un ensayo para poder concretar el tipo de romance de mis OC's, porque ya tengo concreto lo que son los demás, pero a esta pareja no lo había podido concretar bien en mi mente, así que esto sirve muy bien n.n_

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado, porque hago lo posible para que esta pareja sea de su agrado, porque es una rara combinación de los otros tres, y bueno, espero que también el capítulo les haya gustado. Allí abajo mis notas tan acostumbradas._

 _Laura249: Ojalá te haya gustado este cap dedicado a mis morados._

 _KtaMiauXD: Espero que este capítulo te haya encantado porque sé que quieres mucho a mis moraditos X3_

 _Lolweapon: Yo en realidad escucho las adaptaciones de Emanuel Satiago, pero como soy una torpe puse que son las canciones de vocaloid(Aunque la de Narcisista Delirante si es :v) Cuando en realidad las canciones le pertenecen a Honey Works XD._

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡Solución para los celos!...Another history(Otra historia)**

Sayonara~

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Confesiones**

 _Bueno, como soy una de esas personas que no saben organizar su tiempo XD, y que les da el ataque de flojera de una manera increíble y que además la inspiración está en su contra...escribiré esto de manera apurada para que el especial de año nuevo tenga sentido lel XD, porque ambas historias estarán conectadas :v_

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Basado en las canciones de Honey Works n.n

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, creo que debería agregarle una "A" por antipáticas...lo pensaré XD, un momento, forma Ana ewe)

Nota 4: Edad de mis Oc's:

Kuriko y Hikari: 14

Yusuke, Ken, Hiroto y Yuki: 15

¿Por qué? Porque esto se ubica en octubre, además Yuki ya tiene 15 porque es melliza de Hiroto, y bueno, creo que es natural que tengan la misma edad ¿No?

* * *

 **Cap 8: ¡Solución para los celos!...Another history(Otra historia)**

-¿Por qué crees que hayan pedido quedarse solas?-preguntó un castaño de ojos rojos.

-Quizás estén formulando un plan para dejarte en el hospital-le dijo burlón otro castaño de ojos morados.

El ojirojo le sacó la lengua y el otro le devolvió el favor-

-¿Siempre será así con ustedes?-pregunta Ken.

-¡Es su culpa!-señalaron al otro.

-Esto se volvió como el pan de cada día-dijo Ken.

-¡EY!-se quejaron-

-Lo siento-dijo Ken con una gotita anime.

-¿Y de qué creen que hablen?-pregunta Yusuke

-¿Me ves con cara de adivino?-le preguntó, sarcástico.

-Pues sí-le responde Yusuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te intentes pasar de listo-le dice Hiroto, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Valió la pena-dijo Yusuke.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Yusuke volvió a hablar-

-En serio me da curiosidad-dice Yusuke-Ya sé que hacer-agrega, al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un papel que estaba doblado en cuatro, para desdobralo y comenzar a escribir en él.

-¿Qué haces Yusuke?-le pregunta Ken, curioso, aproximándose hasta el chico, para ver lo que escribía el chico.

-¿En serio piensas enviar eso?-pregunta esta vez Hiroto.

-Obvio, no gastaría energías en escribirlo si no lo fuera a enviar-dice con obviedad.

-Mi hermana te va a matar si les mandas eso-dice Hiroto.

-Nah, no es tan malo-dice Yusuke.

-Oye Hiroto, creo que aquí va a haber un homicidio-le susurra Ken al castaño quien sólo asintió levemente.

-Leánlo de nuevo y verán que no es tan malo-dice Yusuke al tiempo que les mostraba lo que había escrito, al terminar de leer ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

 _"¿En serio sólo para reírse y gritarse entre sí nos dijeron que nos fuéramos a otro lado? Puff...qué desgaste de tiempo_

 _Si preguntan, estamos en la azotea, desde aquí podemos ver que se están señalando entre sí y sonrojándose. Me pregunto de que estarán hablando ¬o¬"_

-Ya verán que no va a pasar nada-dice Yusuke, al tiempo que hacía que este tomara forma de un avión, para después lanzarlo.

Esperaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que...

-Te dije que se lo tomaría mal-dijo Hiroto, aproximándose al borde de la azotea y viendo como su hermana agitaba los brazos, aparentemente molesta y fastidiada.

Sin embargo Yusuke se puso a su lado y saludó a Yuki, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Hiroto sólo veía como su hermana agitaba más los brazos, al parecer más fastidiada que antes.

-Oh, quizás con esto se calme-dice Hiroto, mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de chocolates que estaba atado con un lazo-Pásame otro papel, si quieres que te salve la vida-agregó.

-Toma-le dice Yusuke, dándole el dichoso papel y un lapicero.

-Bien, esto lo pongo aquí y ya está-dice él, para después lanzar los chocolates hacia donde estaban ellas, además de ver como las atrapaba Hikari de un gran salto, se volvió a sentar donde estaba anteriormente, para ponerse a descansar y disfrutar del recreo.

 **.POV Hiroto.**

Creo que realmente tenía que descansar, ahora el sueño me está ganando, es que anoche no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en lo que realmente siento por Hikari, yo...descubrí que ella...me...

-Oye Hiroto, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para el recreo?-me preguntó Yusuke, ignorante a que había interrumpido mis pensamientos.

-Pues...-dije, mientras sacaba mi celular para ver lo que me pidió Yusuke-Pues siete minutos-le contesté-

-Ah, ya veo-dice Yusuke.

-Oye Hiroto, creo que debería llamarle a las chicas para que se enteren de que falta poco tiempo para que acabe el recreo-me avisa Ken, aunque creo que está muy distraído en su libro y habló por hablar, pero es un buen consejo...

-Bien-le dije, mientras le enviaba tres mensajes a Yuki, porque si le envío uno, seguro que ni caso me hace-

.

-¡AUCH!-escuché la voz de Yusuke-

-Eso te pasa por fastidiarme mientras duermo-le contesté, mientras quitaba mi brazos derecho de mi rostro.

-Sólo quería ver cuánto tiempo faltaba para que terminase el recreo, me olvidé mi celular en el salón y me da flojera ir al salón-

-Pues quedan...-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-¡¿Dos minutos?!¡Esa tonta de Yuki seguro que ni caso me ha hecho!-dije, mientras me iba corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba mi hermana-¡Ken! ¡Cuida mi celular!-le grité, pues mi celular se había caído cuando me había levantado-

.

Había corrido lo más rápido que mis piernas me habían permitido, cuando estaba a un metro de allí comencé a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Bien, pero hablando en serio, ¿Te gusta él-escuché la voz de Yuki...¡¿De qué rayos hablan?!

Como me dio curiosidad, me quedé a espiar por un momento.

-B-Bueno, yo no diría gustar de gustar, pero es que yo, bueno...-¡¿QUÉ?! Ahora estoy más confundido que antes, es decir, justo anoche me di cuenta sobre mis sentimientos sobre ella y ¡Pam! Parece que a ella le gustaba alguien más, ¡Diablos!-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-noté su tono fastidiado, después de las risitas de mi hermana y de Kuriko.

-Jajaja, creo que sobraba la pregunta-esa era la voz de Kuriko, pero eso no importa ahora, quiero saber en este bendito momento a quién diablos se están refiriendo.

-Si, está clarísimo que a ti te gusta...-empezó a decir Yuki, ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin la imprudencia de mi hermana me va a ayudar! Un momento...¡Rayos! ¡Susurró! ¡Justo cuando deseo que sea imprudente!

-No sé si serán sordas o algo, pero le llamé a Yuki para decirles que ya va a sonar el timbre-les dije, antes de que me atraparan espiándolas.

-¿En serio?-me preguntaron mi hermana y Kuriko.

-Dan miedo-les dije.

-Eres un exagerado, recién sonará dentro de...un minuto ¿UN MINUTO?.No sé ustedes pero yo me voy-después de decir eso se fue corriendo.

-¡EY! ¡NO SEAS MALAGRADECIDA! ¡ENCIMA QUE YO SOY EL QUE INFORMO!-me quejé, mientras la iba a perseguir, como ya era nuestra costumbre.

-¡PUES MIRA CUÁNTO ME IMPORTA HIROTO! ¡BLEE!-¡¿Qué se cree para sacarme la lengua?!

-¡ERES TAN...IRRITANTE!-por lo que acababa de escuchar no pude encontrar una buena burla ¡Rayos!

.

-¡Esos tontos!-

-Había olvidado que adelantaron la hora de nuestros celulares cinco minutos-dice Hikari, y es cierto, cuando vi el salón completamente vacío recordé que lo hicieron porque supuestamente llegábamos tarde a todo-

-Le dije a Ken que cuidase mi celular-recordé.

-Probablemente ahora lo tenga Kuriko porque se me cayó-esto es tan normal como respirar, siempre nos olvidamos nuestros celulares porque hasta olvidamos de que los tenemos.

-¿Y de qué estaban hablando?-le pregunté, dudo que me conteste, pero quiero ver su reacción.

-¿Are?-preguntó confundida, al parecer-Pues...-parece que reflexionó un momento, pues luego se sonrojó tanto que hasta yo lo noté-

-¿De qué hablaron?-le volví a preguntar, pero esta vez alzando una ceja-

-D-De nada importante, cosas de chicas-como para que esté nerviosa, realmente ese chico le gusta, pero...

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas?-le pregunté curioso, mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella-

-N-Nada que te interese-me dijo, mientras alejaba mi rostro con sus manos.

-¿Será que hablaron sobre quién les gusta?-le pregunté, haciéndome como el que no sabía

-¡Claro que no!-¿Por qué seguirá negándolo? Probablemente ese chico...le gusta en verdad...

-Bueno, no te creo, por lo que preguntaré otra cosa ¿Quién dijo que le gustaba Yuki?-le pregunté sobre otra cosa-

-Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, además, ¿No crees que es obvio que le gusta Yusuke?-

-Vaya, mis suposiciones estaban en lo cierto, además, creo que también está claro que a él le gusta ella-dije, mientras miraba por la ventana como mi hermana y Yusuke se encontraban peleando-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-le dije, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia ella-Después de todo tú conoces a Yusuke más tiempo que nosotros.

-B-Bueno, siempre he sido una torpe en este tipo de cosas jeje-dijo ella, maldita sea, se ve tierna cuando se sonroja.

-Eso se nota a hectáreas-me burlé en el intento de esquivar lo inevitable, el sonrojo.

-¡Ay! ¡Tú cállate! ¡No eres el más indicado para hablar!-me refuta ella-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunté.

-Apuesto a que nunca te has enamorado-¿Se lo digo ahora? Quizás...pueda.

-¿Quién dijo que no?-le dije, intentando tapar mi posible sonrojo con mi flequillo-

-¿Are?-dijo ella confundida, no me sorprende.

-¿Chicos?-maldita sea, justo tenían que venir Kuriko y Ken.

-Me voy a traer a Yuki y a Yusuke-escuché los pasos de Hikari dirigirse con rapidez fuera del salón.

Kuriko y Ken me miraron buscando explicación, yo sólo me encogí de hombros, saqué un libro y comencé a leerlo-

.

Hikari estuvo evitándome todo el día, ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso descubrió que las estaban espiando? Después de todo, ella sobrevalora su espacio personal.

Me estaba disponiendo a dirigirme a mi casillero, que quedaba cerca de los de mis amigos. Allí la vi, en su casillero, me iba a aproximar, hasta que...

Le cayeron encima muchas cosas, entre peluches, cartas, chocolates, y otras cosas, ya me lo esperaba, es muy popular, y siempre le dejan cosas así, antes no me importaba, pero ahora...

-¿Otra vez?-dijo fastidiada-¡Esto es molesto!-dijo, mientras sacaba su cabeza de entre las cosas.

-Tan tsundere como siempre, querida Hikari-¿Pero qué...? ¿Quién es ese?

-Cállate Tsubasa, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo-Ah, era ese estúpido Tsubasa.

-Ya verás que algún día estarás conmigo, o al menos tendremos una linda cita-¡Ese maldito...!

-No me interesa. Vete antes de que te deje noqueado aquí mismo-al menos tengo el consuelo de que con esa actitud, ella no le hará caso al retrasado de Tsubasa.

-¿Y qué si no?-¡¿Qué se ha creído para acercarse de esa manera?!-Además, escuché tu conversación con Hiroto sobre que le interesa otra chica, así que ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita?-¡¿Nos escuchó?! Ah no, ahora sí, ya me enojé.

-¿Qué parte de que te dejaré noqueado no has entendido?-¿Por qué rayos lo está sujetando de su muñeca mientras dice eso? Hiroto cálmate antes de matar a alguien...

-Linda amenaza, pero ¿No crees que no es apropiado mientras me sujetas de la muñeca?-¡Exactamente! ¡Yo tampoco entiendo!

-No era sólo una amenaza-vaya, lo noqueó en el suelo-¡ADEMÁS, A MI NO ME INTERESA QUIEN LE GUSTE O NO A HIROTO! ¡NO SÉ PORQUE LO METES!-vaya...como lo supuse-¿Uh?-¿Acaso se dio cuenta de mi presencia?-Debe ser mi imaginación-ufff...menos mal.

-Lo mejor será que les envíe un mensaje a Yuki y a Kuriko, les diré que regresaré sola a casa...-dijo ella, mientras tecleaba algo en su celular, pero hubo un momento en el que tecleaba con furia, hizo el último tecleo y vi que su aura de fuego se había encendido, al parecer recordó algo que no le agradó mucho, luego de eso, se fue.

Esta vez sí me aproximé a mi casillero.

-Oye Hiroto, Hikari me envió un mensaje diciendo que no volverá con nosotros-me dijo Yuki apareciendo a mi lado de la nada...vaya, qué sorpresa, que se note el sarcasmo.

-Ya veo-le dije como si nada.

-¡¿Pero no vas a hacer nada?!-me preguntó, mientras movía los brazos, agitada.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo?-le pregunté.

-¡Porque está claro que a ti te gusta!-¡Justo cuando no quiero que sea imprudente lo es!

-¡Eso es mentira!-le refuté, sin embargo, sé que en todo el bendito camino me va a estar fastidiando, así que es por nada decirle eso.

-¡Tú eres el que miente!-me dijo, mientras abría su casillero.

-Apresúrate enana, al menos si no quieres que te deje sola-le dije, mientras cerraba mi casillero y me iba retirando.

-¡No soy enana! ¡Y tampoco me dejes!-chilló ella, al menos se olvidó por lo que me estaba molestando-

.

-¡Llegamos!-dijimos al unisono al llegar a casa.

-Al parecer Brick aún no ha llegado, debe de estar ocupado-dije con simpleza-Por cierto, ¿De qué estaban hablando?-le pregunté a mi hermana.

-De nada que te importe-me dijo burlona, jaja si supiera que ya sé-

-De cosas de chicas, según tú ¿Verdad?-le pregunté, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Pues sí-me dice divertida-

-Estaban hablando de quién les gusta ¿No es cierto?-le pregunté, ella no es la mejor para las mentiras por así decirlo.

-Nos estabas espiando ¿No es cierto?-pero es buena descubriéndome-

-De hecho no, yo me acerqué a avisarles, que ustedes hablaran demasiado fuerte no era mi culpa-me va a crecer la nariz por mentiroso, bien que me quedé espiando por un buen rato-

-¿Y qué parte escuchaste?-me preguntó.

-Pues sólo escuché lo último que dijiste antes de que apareciera-sí, me quedaré como pinocho.

-Más te vale, porque sino yo misma te mataré-me advirtió.

-Si claro, eres la más atemorizante del mundo-le dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Oye!-me reclamó-Ayer no dormiste lo suficiente, ¿En qué pensabas?-me preguntó.

-Pues...em...em...estaba pensando en...¡A que no me alcanzas!-le dije, mientras me iba corriendo.

-¡Ey! ¡Dime!-me exigió Yuki.

En eso, Yuki dio un gran salto, o eso creo, porque no encontré otra manera de que me alcanzase, y se colgó en mi cuello.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya quítate de encima! ¡Tantos chocolates te cayeron mal!-le grité.

-¡Sólo si me dices en qué estabas pensando!-me exige.

-¡No te diré nada así que bájate!-le exigí.

-¡Claro que no!-me dijo ella.

.

-¿Cómo rayos llegamos a mi cuarto?-le pregunté.

-Pues terminé convenciéndote-me responde ella como si nada-Y ahora dime ¿En qué estabas pensando anoche?-me preguntó, mientras agarraba mis mejillas y comenzaba a "jugar con ellas".

-¡No hagas eso!-le exigí.

-¡Pero dime!-me pidió.

-¡Diablos que no!-

-¡Dime o le diré a los encargados tu mayor temor!-me amenaza.

-No te atreverías...-le dije, mientras negaba levemente-

-Claro que sí...-soltó mis mejillas

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro...oh no, yo conozco esa sonrisa mejor que nadie, recuerdo que una vez la puso con una chica que estaba fastidiándola demasiado...la chica cayó a un pozo, si me preguntan, sigue viva.

-Rayos, bien te lo diré-le dije resignado.

-¡Bien!-dijo alegre, bipolar...

-Estás loca...-le dije.

-Cállate-me ordenó, yo sólo rodé los ojos divertido-Bien...dime.

-Pues...-dije, vaya, es más difícil de lo que pensé.

 **Fin POV Hiroto.**

-Dime~-canturreó Yuki-

-Pues...-siguió diciendo Hiroto-

-Anda dime, soy tu hermana, y esto aquí para escuchar tus secretos y burlarme de ellos-dice Yuki con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso cómo me anima?-le pregunta el castaño con una gotita anime.

-Calla, que tú haces lo mismo-dice ella.

Hiroto suspiró resignado.

-Bien...no me burlaré, por o que veo es algo serio-dice Yuki-

El castaño alzó una ceja, algo desconfiado de las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunta ella con una gotita anime.

-Porque no te creo eso-le responde con simpleza.

-Ni siquiera mi hermano mellizo confía en mí, qué desgracia...-dramatiza Yuki, causando que a Hiroto le saliera una gotita anime en la cien.

-No es eso, sino que...-dice Hiroto, al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente, pero intentaba taparlo con su fleco, fallando en el intento.

Yuki se percató de esto y sonrió.

-Vaya, hasta que lo asumiste-dice con un tono comprensivo.

-¿D-De qué hablas?-tartamudeó- _"Tenía que ser mi hermana, sabía que lo descubriría"_ -pensó

-Pensaba que ibas a demorar más, pero vaya...-dice Yuki-Considerando que eres tan inocente como un cachorro recién nacido-agrega divertida.

-¡Ey!-se quejó el castaño.

-Por fin lograste asumir que Hikari te gusta-dice la de ojos rosados, ignorando a su hermano.

-¡M-Mentira!-negó él.

-Hermanito, hemos estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante 15 años, ¿Y me vas a venir a decir eso?-le preguntó Yuki-

Hiroto suspiró resignado.

-Vaya, de verdad no puedo mentirte-dice resignado.

-¿Y cuándo se lo piensas decir?-le pregunta Yuki.

-¿Eh? Pues...-dijo Hiroto, alargando esa sílaba.

-Mira hermano, sino se lo dices, estarás sintiendo los celos ardiendo, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Si no fuera porque Hikari es demasiado inocente, incluso más que tú, se daría cuenta con facilidad.

-O-Oye...-intentó reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por Yuki.

-Y tienes que decírselo-le insiste Yuki.

-Veré cuando hago eso, ahora, si me disculpas...-dice Hiroto, mientras se levantaba, paraba a su hermana y la arrastraba hasta afuera de su cuarto-¡Ya vete de mi cuarto!-le gritó, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

A Yuki le aparecieron tres puntitos en la cabeza, hasta que procesó todo lo que hizo Hiroto.

-¡Oye no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor! ¡No seas cruel! ¡Aquí tienes a tu hermana para darte consejos y no lo aprecias!-chilló en forma chibi, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡¿Qué parte de que te vayas no has entendido?!-le pregunta Hiroto en un grito.

-¡No seas cruel~~!-chilló Yuki.

-¡Ya vete que no lograrás nada!-le dice Hiroto.

-Bien~-dijo resignada, mientras se iba a su cuarto- _"Jaja, él aún no comprende que Hikari también gusta de él, sólo falta que él reúna valor y ella se dé cuenta_ "-piensa la castaña de ojos rosados- _"Qué dilema, bueno, mejor no digo nada, porque yo no estoy de lo mejor en ámbito amoroso se refiere"_ -piensa Yuki, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un leve sonrojo-

* * *

Bueno, esto debía de estar terminado para el 30 de diciembre, para así poder subir el especial de año nuevo el 31, pero mi mamá me tuvo de esclava :'v y no dejaba que me acercase a la laptop XD

Bien, mañana y hoy subiré el especial de año nuevo, si soy la única que lo sube tres o cuatro días después, es que soy pro XD, ok no :v

Ojalá les haya gustado ese cap de los morados.

Laura249: Qué bien que te haya gustado, pues como dije, al ser una chiquilla de 12 años recién cumplidos no puedo hacer bien lo que es el romance TTwTT, más que nada en mi mente hay más cosas de fantasía y aventura XD, así que...tienen para aguantarme para un buen rato :v

antonia-la-loka: Qué bien que te haya divertido, pues lo de Brick, lo hubiese puesto celoso, pero me daba flojera escribir demasiado XD, supuestamente ese fic debía terminarlo en un me sy pos pos mira, tarde hasta el 2016 XD.

KtaMiauXD: Pero si Cat y Hiro son bien kawaiis X3, pos ¿Cómo dices eso? Claro que te quiero onee-chan XD, y no podría subir morados todos los días por los ojos vigilantes de mi madre(como ya te dije, me vigila por la noche...lo sé XD)

Bueno, culminando este fic.

Sayonara~

¿Reviews?


End file.
